Lié l'un à l'autre
by Akaotsubo
Summary: D'après la légende, les êtres vivants étaient composés de quatre bras et du même nombre de jambes. Jaloux, les créateurs les séparèrent et les forcèrent à se chercher à travers le vaste Univers. Le seul indice qu'ils pourraient avoir serait inscrit dans la peau. Une marque qui ne réagirait qu'à la présence de sa consœur /Yaoi/ Thorki/ Ne se place pas dans les films.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Je me lance ( encore une fois) dans une fiction sur du ThorKi. Donc, je ne le place dans aucun films, je tiens à le préciser. Il y aura peut-être des interventions des Avengers ou autres personnages de l'univers de Marvel, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi.

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _D'après la légende, les êtres vivants étaient composés de quatre bras et du même nombre de jambes. Jaloux, les créateurs les séparèrent et les forcèrent à se chercher à travers le vaste Univers. Le seul indice qu'ils pourraient avoir serait inscrit dans la peau. Une marque qui ne réagirait qu'à la présence de sa consœur._

* * *

Un immense soleil resplendissait sur Asgard. La population était en émoi. La reine s'apprêtait à donner vie à l'héritier du trône et même Odin semblait impatient. Certains prétendaient également avoir aperçu Heimdall sourire face aux étoiles quand les contractions avaient débuté. Les cris de l'enfant retentirent quand l'astre lunaire fut au zénith. la reine était allongée dans son lit, et un doux sourire peignait son visage. Il en était de même pour Odin qui ne cessait d'observer le visage arrondi de son nouveau-né. L'enfant avait une bouille ronde, des joues rouges à force de crier et des épis dorés parsemait son crâne en un fin duvet. Dans la nuit, le ciel s'était couvert de nuages lourds, et la température n'avait pour autant baissé. Vers minuit, son fils poussa un cri. Cri qui entra en écho avec un coup de tonnerre dans les cieux. Ainsi, il serait le dieu du tonnerre. L'orgueil d'Odin ne put s'empêcher de gonfler devant cela. Son fils serait un puissant guerrier. l'un des plus grands que les neuf royaumes connaîtraient. Et pourtant, quelque chose attira le regard inquiet de la reine. Frigga n'avait vu aucune marque d'âme sœur sur son corps. Sa peau était d'un blanc pur. Cela l'avait inquiété, au point qu'elle avait demandé conseil auprès des grands mages. ces derniers avaient rassuré la Mère de toutes choses en lui indiquant que cela devant de se traduire parce que l'âme sœur de son fils n'était pas encore né.

Des centaines d'années plus tard, Thor devait avoir en âge Migardien deux ans quand il sentit, d'après ses mots d'enfants en bas âge, une méchante morsure se faire sur son épaule. Frigga avait aussitôt observé le motif qui venait se former. Il étincelait tellement que la reine n'eut aucune peine à croire la souffrance que son enfant ressentait. C'était là, une marque fraîche. L'âme sœur de Thor venait tout juste de naître. Et quel motif étrange. Un mélange de corne, de dessins serpenteaux et d'arabesques. Se voulant rassurante, elle prit son petit contre elle et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quelque part, au sein des neuf royaumes, une vie portait la marque de Thor. Et cette personne, peu importe son espèce ou son sexe, allait devenir dans son futur, l'un des êtres les plus importants d'Asgard.  
Dans la soirée, elle donna la nouvelle à Odin, qui décida aussitôt de partir en quête de l'âme sœur de son héritier, en commençant tout naturellement par les jeunes filles de son peuple.

* * *

Il ventait sur la terre glacée. Le peuple était en alerte. Le roi allait être de nouveau père et l'accouchement semblait plus compliqué que prévu. Farbauti luttait tant bien que mal contre les douleurs, tandis que Laufey lui tenait la main d'une poigne puissante. La géante s'occupant de l'accouchement ordonna d'une voix ferme à la reine de donner un dernier effort, elle apercevait enfin la tête de l'enfant. Dans un ultime effort, le corps de Farbauti fit secouer par une dernière poussée, tandis que Laufey vit un petit corps bougeait faiblement sortir de son épouse. Et ciel, petit il l'était. Le nourrisson ne pleurait pas, malgré les efforts de l'accoucheuse pour lui faire arracher un cri. Ce fut le roi qui s'en occupa en prenant son fils entre ses grandes mains. ses yeux étaient clos, et il avait cessé de bouger. Ignorant les supplications de son épouse, Laufey donna une grande claque sur la petite fesse, faisant pousser un hurlement à l'enfant qui ouvrit ses pupilles rubis pour affronter celles de son père qui se teintaient de joie. Il avait un nouveau fils. Et peu importaient sa constitution, il sentait qu'il serait quelqu'un de très important et doté d'une puissance qui ferait frémir de peur ses adversaires. Son attention fut néanmoins portée sur un détail de la peau d'azur. Sur son poignet gauche, il trouva une petite marque. En l'observant rapidement, il observa le dessin de ce qui semblait être un éclair. Mais c'était si petit et si délicat qu'il ne préféra pas continuer son inspection. Son épouse attendait encore qu'on lui donne l'enfant. Doucement il le posa sur son sein, le nourrisson reniflant doucement l'air glacé autour de lui. Glissant un doigt dans la chevelure de nuit, la mère regarda avec tendresse le petit. Son porte s'ouvrit et deux petits géants coururent auprès de la femme allongée, le regard pétillant de joie. Sans faire un bruit, elle désigna le petit contre elle, ses yeux rouges teintaient de douceur et de bonheur.

\- Byleist. Helblindi. Je vous présente votre nouveau petit frère. Murmura Laufey en se mettant à la hauteur de ses ainés.

Curieux, Byleist regarda le petit corps bougeait doucement, tandis que Helblindi se contentait de rester en retrait, sans pour autant ne pas éprouver la même sensation que son frère.

\- Comment se nomme-t-il Mère ? Questionna doucement Helbindi.

Pensive, la géante caressa la chevelure de jais de son nouveau-né, avant d'adresser un sourire à ses enfants et à son roi.

\- Loki. Il s'appellera Loki.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier regard

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre et je m'en excuse grandement

J'ai été voir Infinity War hier et ... Je me suis prise une claque monumentale ... Vraiment allez le voir et si vous avez des théories concernant la suite, je suis preneuse pour les entendre :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Reviens ici tout de suite ! Hurla la reine.

Courant à travers les allées du palais, un blond relativement musclé éclata de rire devant les cris de sa mère. Agé en âge midgardien de quinze ans, Thor se dissimula derrière un épais rideau, un sourire ponctuant ses lèvres. Sa mère avait tenté de lui expliquer que dans les jours à venir, la famille royale de Jotunheim allait venir sur Asgard pour parler d'affaires politiques. Grossièrement résumé bien entendu, Thor n'avait pas écouté, préférant de loin faire tourner sa nouvelle arme. Il possédait enfin le légendaire marteau et avait hâte de le montrer à ses compagnons. Souriant dans sa cachette, il passa sa main sur sa nuque avant de s'arrêter sur son épaule. L'armure l'empêchait d'avoir accès à sa marque. Prenant soin de ne croiser personne, il entra sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Posant son précieux marteau sur son lit, il se mit face à son miroir et affronta son reflet. Grand. Musclé. Blond. Barbu. Un asgardien en somme. Retirant les manches de son armure, il se mit de profil pour observer sa marque avec attention.

Quand il avait eu l'âge de comprendre la signification de ces marques, il avait décrit la sienne comme étant un bouc serpent. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire ses instituteurs, comme ses amis. A part Sif. La petite blonde qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance possédait une marque sur sa cheville en forme de vagues encerclées de motif anguleux. Un simple contact avec la main de Thor avait mit fin à ses espoirs. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de toujours essayer de créer un lien avec lui. Avec le temps, Thor l'avait laissé faire. Son âme-sœur apparaîtrait tôt ou tard, il le savait. Il devait se faire patient. Effleurant du bout des doigts les motifs cornus, il remit son armure rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu es conscient que ta mère te cherche ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Père. Grogna le blond en se tournant vers le roi.

Marchant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, Odin riva son œil sur son héritier, cherchant encore où il avait pêché dans l'éducation de son aîné. Balder n'était pas aussi pénible et pourtant, ces deux fils se suivaient de trois ans. Et bien au contraire, Baldr était calme, obéissant mais n'avait pas ce répondant que Thor possédait.

\- Ne joue pas l'enfant Thor. C'est quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Accueillir des monstres, quelle noble cause.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Père de Toutes Choses prit place sur le bord du lit. Autant Balder était compréhensif, autant Thor restait focalisé sur des idées saugrenues. La faute à ces serviteurs qui lui avait raconté durant sa jeunesse que les Géants de glace n'étaient que des monstres assoiffés de sang, détruisant tout sur leurs passages. Frigga avait réussi à rattraper le coup avec son cadet, mais pour Thor, cela avait été trop tard. Dans son esprit, tout ce qui n'était pas un Ase, était un ennemi. Et Odin savait que son fils était têtu. Il plaignait même sa future âme-sœur.

\- Thor là n'est pas la question, mais en tant que futur roi, tu devrais voir au delà de ces préjugés.

-Pardonnez moi Père, mais c'est vous qui leur avait fait la guerre. Et c'est de ces guerres, dont nous tirons notre gloire guerrière, mais également la barbarie de ces êtres.

\- Et ne crois-tu donc pas que nous soyons barbares à leurs yeux en retour ?

\- Peu m'importe. Grogna la dieu en faisant tourner son marteau dans sa main. Pour moi, ils sont des ennemis, alors n'attendez pas à ce que je sois courtois ou poli en leurs présences.

\- Du moment que tu te tais, et ne provoque pas de conflits... Murmura Odin en se levant.

Laissant le plus âgé passer devant lui, Thor claqua la porte de chambre, Mjolnir accrochait à sa ceinture. Ne pas provoquer de conflits ? Non il ne ferait rien, mais les autres pourront le faire à sa place non ? Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il rejoignit sa famille, esquivant le regard foudroyant de sa mère et ennuyait de son frère. Aussi grand que Thor mais beaucoup plus fin, Balder avait sa marque nichée dans son cou, mais passait la plus grande partie de son temps à la dissimuler au regard de tous. Se penchant vers lui, il chuchota rapidement à son frère :

\- Pas d'insultes, ni de conflits, et encore moins de sous-entendus. Compris Thor ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu me connais non ?

\- Justement. C'est parce que je te connais, que je sais de quoi tu es capable. Alors pas t'entourloupe. Ou crois moi, Mère et Père t'enverront de forces dans un autre royaume pour te faire comprendre tes erreurs.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se mit à la droite de son père, Balder se mettant à la gauche de leur mère. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant la grande allée qu'était le Bifrost. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que Heimdall ne décide de laisser passer les Jotuns. Passage qui se fit plus rapidement que Thor ne le pensait. Serrant les poings en voyant les êtres azuréens les rejoindre vers eux, la tête haute, il senti un frisson parcours le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans y prêter attention. Son regard se posa sur les visages des membres de la famille royale alors qu'il ne s'attarde sur l'un d'entre eux. Le plus petit, et celui qui restait le plus en recul.

C'est alors que le saphir croisa le rubis, et aussitôt, Thor senti son épaule le démangeait comme si quelque chose d'endormi, venait de se réveiller.

* * *

Laissant ses frères s'amusaient à natter ses longs cheveux noirs, Loki resserra son pagne autour de sa taille en se dressant de toute la hauteur qu'il avait. Durant son enfance, on avait cessé de lui rappeler son handicap. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, les personnes qui avaient osé lui susurrer ces mots en avaient payé le prix de la main de Laufey, Bylestr et Helblindi. Farbauti avait répondu d'une autre manière que la violence. En cachette, et quand son dernier né avait eut l'âge équivalent à cinq ans, la reine lui avait offert un grimoire de sortilège. Et rapidement, Loki s'en était montré digne. La magie était puissante à travers son petit corps, si bien qu'un simple geste pouvait ravager de grandes étendues. Prenant des bracelets, il regarda la marque sur son poignet avant de la cacher sous les métaux. Personne ne répondait à sa marque. Et en même temps, il n'avait pas réellement cherché à trouver son écho. Qui voudrait de la vermine comme lui, malgré son titre de prince ? Loki connaissait déjà la réponse bien avant d'avoir eu conscience de la signification des marques d'âme sœur. Personne ne voudrait de lui.

\- Aller Loki on y va ! Cria Bylestr en faisant signe à son frère de le rejoindre, Helblindi lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

De ses deux frères, Loki s'entendait aussi bien l'un qu'avec l'autre. Laufey s'était assuré que ses fils soient unis quoi qu'il advienne. Et la visite à Asgard serait leurs premières entrées dans le monde de la politique. Le roi et la reine avaient longuement prit la peine d'expliquer à leurs enfants, leurs passés avec les Ases. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils leurs avaient narré les guerres, les souffrances, la faim et la destruction, avant d'aboutir sur la paix qui se devait de régner au sein des neuf mondes d'Yggdrasil. Elle était vitale et permettait une harmonie entre les peuples. Loki avait été horrifié devant les horreurs contaient et malgré contre les propos des dirigeants du royaume, il ne pourrait pas pardonner ce que les Asgardiens avaient fait. Donc en silence, il rejoignit ses aînés, suivant leurs pas, comme une ombre. Silencieux, discret. Un serpent prêt à attaquer dès aux moindres faux pas, à la moindre attaque.

Regardant ses enfants, Laufey frappa le sol avec son sceptre, attendant la lumière du Bifrost.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit.

\- Oui on sait, on est sage et on mange personne. Se moqua doucement Helblindi.

\- Je suis sérieux. Gronda le roi tandis qu'une lumière s'ouvrait dans le ciel.

Fermant les yeux, Loki senti la main rassurante de sa mère se poser sur sa nuque tandis que le sol se déroba sous ses yeux. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, le panorama glacée avait laissé place à l'or. Tout autour de lui brillait de milles feux, et un homme tournait une épée dans son socle. Faisant un révérence, le gardien leur indiqua la voie à emprunter, sans rien prononcer, ses yeux oranges observant l'espace. Restant en arrière, le dernier prince des géants regarda le sol arc-en-ciel avec fascination. Toutes ces couleurs semblaient animées d'une énergie différente de celle que dégageait ce monde. Oubliant pendant un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il posa son regard de feu sur tout autour de lui, quand son poignet se mit à le gratter.

Au même moment, il croisa deux orbes bleutés qui le dévisageaient avec au début étonnement. Puis avec dégoût et colère. Fronçant à son tour les paupières, Loki ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivé devant la famille royale d'Asgard. Son attention dédiée à celui qui devait être l'héritier du trône.

Tous deux ignorèrent la brûlure qui régnait au sein de leurs êtres.

* * *

Dans une des nombreuses tourelles qui composaient Asgard, un homme à la chevelure d'argent sursauta en sentant l'air secoué par un long frisson. Regardant autour de lui, il observa les trois autres formes près de lui agir de la même manière. L'une d'entre elle, une femme à la chevelure en feu, fit pétiller ses yeux dorés en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Il était temps.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une journée bien longue

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont grandement fait plaisir, et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été choqué par IW !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre trouvera grâce à vos yeux ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le repas avait été tendu. Très tendu. C'est du moins ce que Balder ressentait. A sa gauche son frère n'avait pas décroché un mot tout du long, tandis qu'en face de lui, les trois princes des Jotuns conservaient à leurs tous le silence. Pourtant dans les yeux des deux aînés, le châtain y lut une certaine curiosité sur l'endroit autour d'eux. Alors que dans ceux du dernier, il y lut une colère glaciale. Ce genre de colère qui vous fige. Et une colère dirigeait envers son frère. Et uniquement son frère. Tripotant la nourriture dans son assiette sans y prendre grandement attention, Balder écouta vaguement la discussion des adultes non loin d'eux. Les régnants des deux royaumes, surtout les rois parlaient de paix et des conflits au sein des populations sur Midgard, tandis que les reines parlaient de magie. Oui, c'était très stéréotypé.

\- Et vos fils pratiquent également la magie ?

\- Non que Loki. Dit en souriant avec fierté la géante de glace en glissant un regard chaleureux sur son dernier né.

Se sentant épié, le brun tourna la tête vers les deux femmes et salua avec la dignité, d'un simple mouvement de tête la reine d'Asgard. Souriant doucement devant l'attitude respectueuse du prince, Frigga observa rapidement ses deux fils. Thor boudait dans son coin, et Balder tentait avec maladresse d'engager la conversation. Ce fut Byleist qui lui venu en aide.

\- Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais vu de neige ?

\- Non. A mon plus grand regret. J'aurais pourtant adoré enfant, faire des batailles de boules de neige au lieu de suer dans les arènes.

\- Les arènes ? Si jeunes ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes formés bien trop tôt au maniement des armes... Souffla Balder, les yeux baissés.

\- Pour la puissance et la gloire d'Asgard. Répliqua aussitôt Thor en posant sa pinte sur la table dans un mouvement brusque avant de se lever. Veuillez m'excuser mais on m'attend aux arènes.

Partant sans laisser le temps à ses parents de répondre, le blond marcha d'un pas rageur le long du couloir, sa marque le grattant horriblement. Arrivé dans les arènes, il salua chaleureusement ses compagnons d'armes, impatient de leur raconter la rencontre avec les monstres et de voir quel tour, ils pourraient faire aux Jotuns.

* * *

S'excusant encore du comportement de son fils aîné, Odin se risqua à expliquer à Laufey les raisons d'un tel comportement. Pensif, le roi l'écouta attentivement, fronçant les sourcils, tout en conservant son calme.

\- Donc, votre héritier est persuadé que nous ne sommes que des monstres mangeurs d'enfants, et de préférence d'origine d'Asgard ?

\- En résumé, oui.

\- Je vois …

Regardant les trois princes des Jotunheim, Balder s'excusa encore une fois du comportement de son frère. Il avoua par la même occasion que lui-même avait entendu ces histoires, avant que sa mère et son père ne lui explique la vérité derrière ces mensonges.

\- Mais vous avez cru que nous mangeons des enfants ? Coupa froidement Loki en braquant ses yeux de feu que le prince.

\- Oui je le reconnais. A ma plus grande honte.

\- Et maintenant que vous avez ces monstres devant vous, que penser ?

\- Comment pourriez-vous manger des enfants … Alors que vous ne mangez pas la viande dans vos assiettes ?

Souriant discrètement, Loki jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette. Plus aucun légumes, mais par contre la viande …

\- Vous êtes observateur. Nota t-il en prenant son verre.

Hochant la tête, Balder l'imita avant de reprendre une discussion avec Byleist. La journée risquait d'être moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne le pensait.

Le repas fut rapidement fini. Les rois et reines se levèrent dans un même mouvement, imités par leurs enfants juste après.

\- Balder, mon chéri. Si tu présentais les jardins aux princes ? Lui demanda doucement la Mère de Toutes choses en posant un regard doux sur son cadet.

Hochant la tête, le châtain leur fit signe de le suivre à travers le large dédale de couloir qu'était le palais doré des Ases. Une fois seul, les adultes poussèrent un large soupir.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Odin ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr.

\- Ils ne sont jamais trompés. Souligna Frigga.

\- Mais leurs regards ne trompent pas. Ils ne pourront jamais être dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge pour s'insulter ou pire. Répliqua Farbauti en secouant la tête. Qui puis est, il était dit dans vos lettres que nous pourrions rencontrer ces … Comment déjà ?

\- Mages, même s'ils sont un peu étranges pour des mages.

Passant la main sur son front, Odin soupira. La journée risquait d'être longue.

* * *

\- Donc vous avez aussi des mages à Jotunheim ?

\- Bien sur. Ainsi que des guerriers. S'écria Helblindi en affichant un visage choqué.

\- Mais … Mais …

Riant doucement, Byleist fit apparaître une dague de glace dans sa main sous les yeux émerveillés du prince cadet.

\- A part notre mère, personne ne pratique la magie ici … Murmura t-il avec une once de regret dans la voix. Enfin Thor gouverne la foudre, mais je sais pas si c'est réellement de la magie.

\- Et encore, là c'est rien. Répondit le fils aîné de Laufey en faisant fondre la lame.

\- Ah ? Vous ? Questionna Balder en regardant Helblindi.

\- Non, je suis du même niveau que Byleist. Répondit l'intéressé. Non, il s'agit de Loki.

\- Il est fort à ce point ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée votre altesse. Dirent en cœur les deux frères.

Observant le sujet de la conversation en retrait, Balder se demanda comment un si petit géant pouvait produire une grande magie. Continuant la marche, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les arènes où Thor affrontait une blonde. Se rapprochant des arènes, Balder invita les Jotuns à prendre place dans les gradins avant de s'avancer sur le sable brûlant.

\- Mon frère, c'est donc ici que tu étais.

\- Souriant à son cadet, le blond perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant les trois êtres à la peau bleue dans les gradins. Ou plutôt en voyant le petit avorton qui le jugeait sans parler. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressembler la voix de ce géant !

\- Qu'est-ce que … Commença Fandral en ouvrant les yeux devant les trois géants assis.

\- Les princes de Jotunheim. Répondit rapidement Balder en lançant un regard entendu aux compagnons de son frère.

Lançant un regard vers les gradins, Sif secoua sa longue chevelure blonde avant de reprendre son arme et de se mettre en garde.

\- Princes ou pas, on s'entraîne alors, sois tu viens avec nous, sois tu pars.

Ouvrant la bouche pour rappeler à Sif que son frère était un prince d'Asgard, Thor fut couper dans son élan par une voix claire et fine.

\- Vous parlez à un prince ne l'oubliez pas. Tout comme moi et mes frères.

L'autre était descendu sans bruit dans l'arène, les mains croisaient dans son dos, son pagne se mouvant avec grâce à chacun de ses pas, ses yeux rouges ne quittant pas la guerrière. Les joues teintaient de colère, Sif se lança sur Loki qui étira un rapide sourire sur son visage . Dès que la guerrière fut proche de lui, elle eut le plaisir de traverser une illusion, le vrai Loki apparaissant dans son dos. Les yeux ronds, Balder retenu son rire en voyant Sif face contre terre. Au contraire de son frère, qui aida la blonde à se relever avant de faire face au sorcier.

\- C'était un coup bas.

\- Et m'attaquer ne l'est pas ? Répliqua Loki en arquant un sourcil.

Commençant à faire tourner son marteau, Thor braqua son regard dans celui de son adversaire qui faisait apparaître deux fines dagues dans ses mains. Au dessus d'eux un orage gronda. Sentant la situation dégénérée, Balder se mit entre les deux, empêchant tous combats possible.

\- Je pense qu'il serait sage de s'arrêter ici.

\- Ton frère a raison Thor. Répondit Fandral en hochant la tête. Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin !

Amusé par la réaction de l'homme, Loki fit fondre ses dagues en reprenant un visage calme. Voulant rejoindre ses aînés, la main de Fandral attrapa son bras. Immédiatement la peau de glace commença à prendre la même couleur que celle de l'Ase, mais en plus pâle, bien plus pâle. Le relâchant aussitôt, tous purent voir l'épiderme revenir à sa couleur primaire. Passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, Loki rassura d'un geste ses deux frères qui s'étaient précipités vers lui.

\- Je possède une magie puissante. Fit-il à la question muette de l'assemblée.

\- C'est pas la magie qui sert dans un combat. Rétorqua Sif en nettoyant rapidement sa tenue. C'est un signe de faiblesse. La puissance guerrière est la seule chose valable !

Faisant un signe de la main à ses frères de ne pas répliquer à la jeune femme, Loki plissa ses yeux, un éclat vert passant à travers ses pupilles.

\- Donc pour toi, la magie est un signe de faiblesse ? Toi qui te bat avec ta longue et belle chevelure aussi dorée que le soleil ? Laisse t'expliquer une chose la magie est bien plus puissante que n'importe laquelle de vos armes. Et puisque tu crois que la magie n'est rien, alors défais toi donc de ceci avec tes précieuses armes. Termina t-il en laissant une épaisse fumée verte entourée le corps de la blonde qui poussa un cri perçant.

Sous les yeux surpris des hommes dans l'arène, Sif aborda une longue chevelure de nuit, tandis que Loki partait comme si de rien n'était, Byleist et Helblindi derrière lui. L'aidant à se redresser, Thor laissa le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel, ses yeux bleus se teintant d'une colère nouvelle envers ce foutu sorcier bleu. Et bon sang, sa marque le brûlait !

* * *

S'adossant contre une des colonnes en ignorant les remontrances de ses frères, Loki retira les bracelets de son poignet gauche et frotta sa tâche qui semblait être en feu tellement elle lui faisait mal.

* * *

Assit sur une des places des gradins de l'arène, un garçon secoua sa chevelure noire, les reflets du soleil leurs donnant des reflets bleu nuit. Ouvrant ses paupières, il posa ses yeux bleus sur les héritiers du trône, avec leurs compagnons partirent en direction des quartiers des mages pour trouver une solution à la nouvelle coiffure de Sif. Secouant la tête, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, faisant teinter les clochettes de son bracelet, avant de jouer avec la pierre myosotis autour de son cou. Il avait à faire. Passant via des couloirs restreints, il se laissa glisser vers le quartier des mages et ouvrit la porte avant que Thor ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

\- Votre altesse ? Questionna t-il doucement en laissant entrer les combattants.

Derrière lui, trois personnes stoppèrent leurs activités. Une fille aux cheveux chocolatés posa son regard d'émeraude sur le petit groupe et cessa les mouvements de main au-dessus d'une plante ; un garçon à la chevelure argenté cessa de faire léviter des objets, ses yeux gris perle scrutant la chevelure blonde de Sif et une rouquine esquissa un vague sourire sur son visage, ses pupilles dorées attendant plus d'explications.

Ça allait devenir intéressant.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sanction

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Alors pour répondre aux Guests :

Elora : Merci pour tes petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisirs une petite review. Oui les choses chauffent ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Lucie : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sif s'impatientait. Les quatre, non les trois mages s'activaient autour d'elle, la rousse ne lui accordait aucun regard, trop occupée à lire un livre. Ce fut l'argenté qui prit la parole en premier, sa voix stable et calme. Doucement, il lui expliqua qu'aucun des mages présents à Asgard ne pourraient la défaire de ce sort. La nouvelle brune avait hurlé, sous les rires de Fandral et de Volstagg, tandis que Thor posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son amie. Mettant des gants sur ses mains, la fille aux yeux verts se mit à genoux devant la guerrière, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres.

\- Votre couleur de cheveux ne changent en rien votre prouesse avec les armes.

-Chloris a raison . Vous restez une grande guerrière. Nota le petit brun en retirant ses propres gants en souriant.

\- Et puis ... Cette couleur est belle sur vous. Se risqua la mage en baissant les yeux, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge.

\- Belle ?! S'écria Sif en se redressant rapidement.

Reculant rapidement, la châtain serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'argenté se plaçant devant elle, en geste protecteur. Un geste que font les aînés dictés par leurs instincts. Levant ses mains protégées par le tissu, il tenta d'apaiser l'ambiance.

\- Si je puis me permettre, la couleur de vos cheveux est unique de votre faute, Dame Sif. Souffla la seconde mage présente dans la pièce en posant son ouvrage sur une table.

Tapant son front avec le revers de sa main en secouant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux gris observa sa cadette se mettre debout et enfiler des gants sur ses mains. Prenant le bout des mèches sombres entre ses doigts, elle fit mine de les étudier avant de les lâcher dans un petit rire moqueur.

\- Dommage, mais désormais, vous serez une Ase brune.

\- Ca suffit. Fit Chloris en claquant sa langue sur son palais, tout en fusillant du regard la rouquine.

Retenant son amie de ne pas attaquer les magiciens, Thor se contenta d'un regard noir envers ces derniers avant de franchir la porte de sortie. Dès que Hogun claqua cette dernière, la tension présente retomba.

\- Tu sais mettre les pieds dans le plat. Bravo ? Je suppose ?

\- Roh ça va Morgan ! Fit la rousse au brun tout en retirant ses gants, T'as assisté à la scène, elle méritait ça.

Sentant la situation s'envenimait entre les deux derniers nés de la fratrie, Keith prit une longue respiration avant de tendre la main entre les deux et de les séparer par une bourrasque d'air. Satisfait de son effet, il joua pendant quelques secondes avec les perles de sa tresse avant de prendre la parole.

\- La question est maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Le prince a tout de même attaqué une personne.

\- Je ne nommerais pas ça une attaque... Plutôt, une petite vengeance. Rectifia le garçon aux yeux bleus.

\- Attaque ou vengeance, la chose est la même. Sif est en colère. Murmura Chloris en prenant place sur un fauteuil, la pierre verte autour de son cou, brillant faiblement.

\- Et je crois pas que Thor ne laisse passer ça... Murmura Morgan en imitant son aînée.

* * *

Odin était perplexe. C'était le mot. Perplexe. les princes de Jotunheim avaient rejoint la salle de réception. Suivi de peu par Balder qui semblait à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Et dix minutes après, Thor était entré en fracassant presque la porte, marteau à la main, son regard orageux cherchant le fautif.

\- TOI ! Cria t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Loki.

\- Oui moi ? Répondit l'intéressé en faisant un pas en avant.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Les éclairs parcouraient la peau du blond tandis que la glace se mouvait sur celle du brun. L'air ambiant pouvait s'enflammer. La tension était lourde. Et au moment où Mjolnir allait s'abattre sur les lames de glace, le Père de Toutes choses frappa le sol de son marteau, imité par Laufey qui fit apparaître le sien.

\- Cela suffit ! Crièrent les rois à l'unisson, cessant toutes actions entre les deux garçons.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tellement proches qu'ils sentaient leurs souffles mutuels. Thor pouvait voir de là où il était que Loki n'avait pas les yeux rouges, non. Ils étaient parsemés de paillettes d'or, et le rouge qu'il avait cru si agressif était nuancés en plusieurs teintes. Il retrouvait un rouge cerise, un bordeaux, il trouva même une note de vermillon. Et sa peau bleue était toute aussi nuancée, les lignes qui parcouraient son front étaient d'un sombre bleu nuit, tandis que ces lèvres semblaient être d'un bleu dragée. Attendez un peu ... Ces lèvres ?! Pourquoi il s'attardait sur les lèvres de son adversaire ?!

 _Fais-le_

De son côté, Loki était dans le même état, subjugué par ces yeux bleus trop irréels. On irait dit la mer après une tempête, et pourtant il devinait des nuages noirs dans le fond. La peau du guerrier brillait sous les lueurs du soleil, et sa chevelure semblait être en or. Et cette barbe, par les Norms, cette barbe, il avait une envie de s'y frotter comme un chat marquant son territoire... QUOI ?!

 _Touche le_

Clignant des yeux, les deux princes s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, rétablissant une limite de sécurité de plusieurs mètres, leurs corps encore tremblants de ce qui venait de se passer. Et l'un comme l'autre, une petite voix soufflait à leurs oreilles, tandis que leurs marques respectives semblaient être de nouveau en feu. Se lançant un regard entendu, Laufey hocha la tête avant de braquer ses yeux carmin sur son fils.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

* * *

Baissant la tête, comme un enfant face à une bêtise, le petit géant de glace murmura ce qu'il s'était passé dans les arènes, sous les yeux ronds de Farbauti qui pinça ses lèvres. Elle était à la fois en colère et fière de Loki. Son fils avait défendu la magie en l'appliquant. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi ? C'était presque puéril. Et Laufey avait bien précisé qu'il voulait une tenue respectable de ses enfants à Asgard. Loki venait de franchir la limite avec son petit tour.

\- Père, Loki a été provoqué. Se risqua Byleist en faisant un pas.

\- Il dit vrai. Rajouta Helblindi en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Loki, tu ne semble pas te rendre compte de ce tu viens de faire ?

\- Majesté, si je puis me permettre. Osa Balder en affrontant Laufey, Loki a juste utilisé sa magie pour répondre aux provocations de Sif.

\- Balder, la raison nous importe peu. Répliqua Odin. En usant de la magie, Loki vient de renforcer des vieilles croyances au sujet des Jotuns. Croyances que nous nous efforçons ta mère et moi, de faire tomber dans l'oubli.

\- Mais il doit bien avoir un moyen d'inverser le sort, non ?

\- Non. Nous sommes allés voir des mages et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Répondit Thor d'une voix rauque.

\- Lesquels ? Questionna Frigga en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les quatre que vous continuez à former Mère.

\- Ah ... Les quadruplés. Murmura la déesse en lançant un rapide regard à Farbauti qui s'était raidie.

Honteux, le petit géant se mordit les lèvres. A cause de cette femme, tout son peuple allait payer son action. Et même si Odin comprenait ce geste, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner. Observant son rival du coin de l'œil, Thor tenta de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête, tout comme les battements frénétiques de son cœur en repensant au regard de feu qui l'avait subjugué quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

La sentence était tombée, et elle lui avait fait un coup en plein ventre. Asgard. Il devait rester à Asgard pour montrer à son peuple que les Jotuns n'étaient pas des monstres sans foi ni morale. Farbauti avait tenté de changer la décision de son époux. En vain. Odin appuyé cette décision et les mots de Frigga n'avait aucun effet. Son bébé, son petit bébé allait devoir rester... Quelle mère pourrait supporter qu'on lui arrache son enfant ? Mais Laufey avait été intransigeant. Ses deux fils aînés avaient pourtant tenté de faire changer d'avis leur père, en se proposant en même temps de prendre la place de Loki. Non. Loki avait lancé le sort, et par conséquent, il devait se racheter de sa faute.

Le mage avait retenu ses larmes à l'annonce de la sanction, mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas empirer la situation. C'est donc la tête haute qu'il accompagna sa famille au portail. Odin fit signe à sa famille de laisser un dernier moment d'intimité à la famille royale de Jotunheim.

\- Fais attention à toi surtout. Murmura Farbauti en serrant son fils contre elle, de fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Je … Ca va aller maman... Murmura le petit géant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ne les laisse pas te rabaisser. Jamais. Tu es un prince.

Hochant la tête, Loki se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère, pour laisser ses frères lui dire au revoir. Byleist lui chuchota à l'oreille que s'il avait des ennuis, il n'avait qu'à faire passer un message et son grand frère viendrait jouer de la lame. Il reçut le même discours de la part d'Helblindi. Souriant faiblement devant ces tentatives de réconfort, le brun se trouva face à son père. Laufey devait rester de marbre. Il avait choisi la sentence, et en aucun cas, il ne devait montrer un signe de faiblesse. Pourtant devant la mine déconfite de son dernier enfant, le roi le serra contre pendant quelques secondes, murmurant des mots rassurants à son fils. Et avant que Loki ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la lumière du Bifrost effaça sa famille sous ses yeux, les bras battant dans le vide. Le son de l'épée d'Heimdall scella de nouveau le pont entre les deux mondes. Sentant ses jambes céder sous lui, il se retenu à grande peine de ne pas s'effondrer. Il était seul. En territoire hostile. Dos à la famille royale, il sursauta en entendant la voix de la reine à sa gauche.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. La nuit ne va pas tarder et tu dois être épuisé. Fit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de la retirer vivement en voyant la peau bleutée prendre une couleur chaire.

Fermant étroitement les yeux, Loki suivit les Ases, prenant un retrait, la tête haute comme un prince se devait de l'avoir. Le dîner se passa dans un lourd silence, où Balder tenta avec maladresse d'engager la conversation, sans réel succès. Thor, le nez plongé dans son assiette, s'autorisa quelques rapides coup d'œil vers le brun avant de se ressaisir. Il l'avait mérité !

Alors pourquoi, son cœur lui faisait mal ?

* * *

\- Ta chambre n'est pas loin de la mienne et de celle de Thor. Déclara Balder en ouvrant les portes de celle qui était octroyée à Loki.

\- ...Merci ?

S'avançant dans la pièce, le Jotun regarda autour de lui. Tout était doré et précieux, le lit était grand, très grand, si grand qu'il aurait pu dormir avec ces frères et encore, il resterait de la place. Un bureau faisait face à une des grandes vitres, et les murs étaient pleins de livres. A croire que la punition était un prétexte pour qu'il reste.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

\- Merci. Répéta Loki en hochant la tête.

\- Je vais te laisser alors … Bonne nuit ?

Attendant une réponse qui ne venue pas, le châtain sortit sans faire de bruit avant de se diriger vers ses propres quartiers quand il heurta quelqu'un. Redressant la tête, il lia son regard à celui de Keith qui semblait amusé de le voir perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous devriez faire attention votre altesse. La nuit tombe et les esprits rodent. Vous devriez dormir.

\- Je … J'y allais justement.

\- Parfait alors. Que les Norms veillent sur vous. Souffla l'argenté en le laissant seul dans le couloir, les joues en feu.

* * *

Regagnant sa chambre, Thor passa devant les portes de la chambre de Loki, quand il entendit de vagues pleurs. Entre-ouvrant la porte, il ne put voir que de là où il se trouvait, le corps du mage secouait par des sanglots, les larmes se transformant en fines gouttes de glaces dans leurs chutes. Refermant la porte en silence, le blond s'allongea dans son lit en entrant dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Les fermant un instant, il laissa les rêves l'emportaient loin de la réalité.

* * *

 _Il était dans un grand champ de fleurs bleues. Un fin vent faisait voler sa cape dans son dos. Devant lui, une silhouette s'approchait lentement._

 _\- Je t'ai attendue pendant longtemps. Souffla la forme inconnue une fois face au prince blond._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _Les yeux d'azur croisèrent ceux teintaient d'émeraude où il devenait un fond de rubis._

* * *

Loki venait de cesser de pleurer, et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Prenant une rapide douche, il frotta sa marque qui était redevenu calme. Pourtant, quand il revenu de la salle de bain avant de se figer en voyant quelqu'un jouer avec ces bracelets.

\- Qui va là ? Grogna-t-il en créant une lame de glace.

Se tournant vers lui dans une pirouette, Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en croisant deux yeux dorés un peu trop flamboyants à son goût.

\- Hey ! Tu dois être Loki, enfin non tu es Loki, ça ne fait aucun doute. Enchanté. Moi c'est Edena.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première leçon

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud pour vous ! Lâchez un petit mot si vous avez une remarquer et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il hallucinait. Une fille. Une fille squattait délibérément sa chambre à une heure tardive de la nuit. Et sans aucune gène.

\- T'es pas très bavard on dirait. Répondit la rouquine en arquant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Qui …

\- Trop de questions sans formules et pas assez de temps de réponses. J'y vais ! Bye ! Cria t-elle en sautant par la fenêtre.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le jotun courut jusqu'à l'ouverture pour n'y voir que du vide. Secouant la tête, il revenu près de son lit prendre ses bracelets quand il les lâcha rapidement. Le métal semblait en fusion. Lançant un sort de glace sur son bijou, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une fumée se développer au contact du froid. L'objet était réellement brûlant. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré que l'or était redevenu à une température normale qu'il remit son bien avant de se coucher. Fermant les yeux, il songea à sa mère qui devait pleurer dans les bras de Laufey, à ses frères qui devaient ruminer dans leurs lits et à lui-même … Comment faire comprendre à ces Ases qu'il n'était pas un monstre. La tête pleine de question, il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, la lune dans le vaste ciel étoilé veillant sur lui.

* * *

 _Un immense champ de fleurs bleues l'entourait. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien. Sauf ces fleurs qui volaient au vent. Un vent si doux et si calme, et pourtant qui le faisait frisonner. Il était seul, et pourtant au loin il perçut une silhouette qui venait vers lui. Une grande silhouette, très imposante. Large d'épaules, la tête haute. S'approchant à son tour, il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenté rapidement, sa respiration suivant le même schéma._

 _\- Tu es enfin là. Murmura la silhouette en arrivant devant lui._

 _\- Je t'ai fait attendre. Murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il n'était pas la sienne._

 _\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Fit l'autre en passant sa main calleuse sur sa joue._

 _\- Toi aussi …_

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal pour le blond. Se redressant rapidement, il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre. Le doré de sa chambre. Plus le vaste champ de fleurs. Non. Sa chambre avec des armes accrochées au mur et une bibliothèque prenait lentement mais sûrement la poussière. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, il fit face à son miroir et regarda son reflet, non pas avec narcissisme, mais avec habitude. Tous les matins depuis ses cinq cents ans, ce qui équivaut à cinq ans sur Midgard, il avait prit l'habitude d'affronter son reflet avant de déjeuner. D'ordinaire son double lui renvoyait une image d'un homme confiant et sûr de ses actions. Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait perdu. C'était mot exact. Perdu. Ce rêve étrange l'avait plus déstabilisé qu'il ne le pensait. Thor passa une main dans sa longue chevelure avant de prendre une grande respiration. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus ! Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, le blond s'habilla en vitesse avant de courir dans le couloir, son ventre criant famine. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle à manger qu'il se rappela la présence de Loki à Asgard en apercevant ce dernier en pleine discussion avec la reine. Et reine qui semblait très intéressée par les paroles du brun.

\- Bien sur, si tu veux venir assister à un de mes cours, tu es le bienvenue. Entendit Thor en s'approchant de sa mère.

Voyant son premier fils, la blonde l'embrassa doucement sur le front quand il se pencha pour la saluer, sans néanmoins offrir un regard noir au mage qui lui rendit la pareille.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Thor en prenant place avec nonchalance.

\- Oh de mes cours. Loki souhaite venir voir comment se déroulent les cours de magie à Asgard.

\- Parfait. Comme ça il pourra défaire son sort. Grogna le blond sans quitter des yeux Loki.

\- Oui … Tenta Frigga en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Loki.

\- Non. Pas avant d'avoir eu des excuses. Répondit au tac-au-tac ce dernier avant de s'attarder sur son assiette.

Serrant sa poigne sur sa fourchette, Thor conserva son silence durant le repas, l'orage grondant dehors. Adieu belle journée.

* * *

La salle était grande. La lumière parvenait via quatre grandes fenêtres donnant sur une vue panoramique de la cité. Des bulles flottaient dans les airs, les rares rayons de soleil les traversant et propageant une douce lueur aux reflets arc-en-ciel sur les murs. Des gros cousins étaient parsemés un peu partout dans la pièce, tout comme des tables où reposaient des pots de fleurs, des fontaines ou bien des bougies. Des étagères avaient les planches presque pliées sous le poids des ouvrages et partout où Loki posait ses yeux, il voyait des runes écrites sur le mobilier. Se penchant pour en examiner une, il reconnut sans peine celle d'Ansuz mit en avant avec sa dorure.

\- Ma pièce de magie semble trouver grâce à tes yeux on dirait. Déclara Frigga dans un petit sourire.

\- Elle est … Agréable.

\- Et encore, ce n'est que la partie intérieure. Fit-elle d'une voix douce en ouvrant une porte cachée dans les murs.

Intrigué, le prince regarda dans sa direction et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le jardin qui s'offrait à lui. Tant de nuances de verts, avec des pointes de couleurs lui donnaient le tournis. Frigga s'était confectionnée un petit paradis.

\- Tu seras le bienvenue ici dès que tu le voudras.

\- Merci votre majesté.

Souriant d'un air maternel envers le petit géant, la reine senti son cœur se serrer en se souvenant du regard douloureux de Farbauti au moment de la séparation. Elle-même n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui prenne son enfant. Alors, elle jouerait un rôle de mère adoptive pour le fils de la reine de Jotunheim.

\- Bien. Mes élèves ne devraient plus tarder. Prends tes aises.

Hochant la tête, le brun aux yeux rouges observa les ouvrages entreposés, ou plutôt sur les titres. « Premier cours sur les magies astrales », « _Essai sur les poisons des coraux de lune_ », « _Sortilèges de changements d'êtres_ », « _Légendes des âmes_ »... Son regard rubis resta sur un ouvrage traitant de la métamorphose. Le prenant doucement, il le feuilleta rapidement avant de s'attarder sur une page traitant des changements de couleurs de peau. Les températures corporelles semblaient jouer beaucoup dans la balance. Mais si néanmoins, le sorcier ne parvenait pas à réchauffer son organisme, il devrait jouer d'une illusion sur son aspect physique. Ne prenant guère attention à ce qui l'entourait, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

\- Donc tu as pensé que te raser le crâne serait une bonne idée … ?

\- Mes racines sont blondes ! Donc je serais de nouveau avec mes cheveux blonds !

Secouant la tête, Balder retenu tout commentaires, mais le regard de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était le seul à penser pareil. La mâchoire du blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant l'entraînement, même pour exprimer sa joie. Pensif, il esquiva plus par instinct les attaques de Fandral qui claqua dans ses mains pour faire une pause.

\- Thor ?

\- …

\- Thor ?!

\- … Tu disais quelque chose Fandral ?

Poussant un soupir exagéré, le guerrier séducteur fit mime de s'effondrer sur le sol dans une gestuelle théâtrale. Curieusement, Fandral affichait ouvertement sa marque et pour cause, elle se située sur le revers de sa main gauche. Elle représentait aux yeux de ses amis, ce qui semblait être un oiseau aux ailes déployées. Mais bon d'autre y voyaient aussi une girafe ou encore un dauphin. A croire que c'était une tâche changeante. Ou bien encore un autre mystère. Peu importe, le sujet n'était pas là. Thor semblait ailleurs. Son rêve était en grande partie responsable de cela. Ça semblait si réel... Fermant les yeux un court instant, il tenta de se souvenir de la silhouette, sans grand succès. Elle semblait dans ses souvenirs faites de brume, floue, tel un fantôme ou même une illusion.

\- Thor reste avec nous ! Cria Sif en se grattant la tête nue.

\- Cherche pas Sif, il est plongé dans ses pensés. Fit Balder en claquant plusieurs fois des doigts sous le nez de son frère aîné.

Perplexe, le châtain continua son petit tour. Il est vrai que tout le monde était d'accord pour affirmer que Thor n'usait que très peu sa tête, ou plus précisément sa matière grise. Chose qui était fausse. Certes le dieu blond croyait à ces histoires à dormir debout, et ayant pour but d'attiser la haine et la peur au sein des Ases, et pourtant, il pouvait tenir un discours politique facilement devant une grande assemblée. Mais d'ordinaire, il le cachait plutôt bien. Et vu la mine soucieuse qu'abordé le dieu du tonnerre, Balder n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que son frère serait pensif toute la journée.

\- Plongé dans ses pensées ou pas, peu m'importe. Grogna la guerrière en attrapant son arme avant de s'élancer vers un Volstagg à moitié endormi.

L'impact fut imminent. Sif emporta rapidement le combat, laissant son compagnon au sol. Les quelques guerriers présents applaudir la combattante, sans pour autant continuer de parler de sa nouvelle « coupe de cheveux » dans son dos. Ce fut le moment que Balder choisit pour prétexter une excuse et fuir rapidement les arènes, loin des coups d'épée et de hache.

* * *

Relevant ses manches pour saluer avec son port altier ses élèves, Frigga regarda doucement sa marque sur son avant bras droit. Une fine aile de corbeau. Laissant ses étudiants prendre place dans la salle, la reine observa du coin de l'oeil Loki qui rangeait un des manuels présent. La porte se referma et souriante, elle regarda les personnes dans la pièce. Un nombre de dix étudiants avait été proposé à la Mère de toutes choses afin de pouvoir enseigner la magie. Dix enfants s'étaient présentés à elle, chacun montrant son don pour la magie. Sur ces dix prétendants, elle n'en n'avait choisi que quatre. Une fratrie qui l'avait intrigué et qui ne cessait de le faire avec les années. Tous vêtu d'une tenue identique, un ensemble entièrement blanc. Elle leur avait laissé libre court concernant les coiffures, mais avait imposé le port de gants.

\- Asseyez-vous, je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Posant sa main sur Loki, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, surprenant ce dernier qui redressa rapidement la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Le prince de Jotunheim sera avec nous auj-

\- TOI ?! Répondit le prince en question en pointant du doigt la rousse de la veille.

\- Hey ! Répondit joyeusement la rouquine en secouant la main.

Regardant alternativement les deux jeunes gens, Frigga croisa les bras, son visage affichant une mine sévère.

\- J'attends des explications. Et maintenant Edena.

Se frottant la nuque nerveusement en riant jaune, la mage expliqua rapidement son excursion dans les grandes lignes tout en marmonnant sur la fin. Soupirant, Keith plia son torse en deux devant les deux membres royaux, faisant glisser sa tresse perlée devant lui.

\- Je vous d'excuser le comportement irrespectueux de ma cadette vos majestés, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez plus de nous dans vos cours.

\- Ça passe pour cette fois-ci. Trancha Frigga en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Passons aux exercices maintenant. Loki, si tu veux te joindre à nous ou bien continuer à lire, ou même faire un tour dans le jardin, tu as champ libre.

Hochant la tête, le Jotun retourna à sa lecture, observant de temps en temps ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. La châtain levait la main sur des pots de plante, faisant sortir de terre des plantes, tout en mouvant l'élément. Le grisonnant tendait les mains vers des plumes créaient par la magie de Frigga et donnait l'impression de les mobiliser dans les airs. Le petit dernier créé dans le creux de sa main des bulles d'eau avant de le geler. La rousse allumait des petites flammes au bout de ses doigts, grandissant certaines et en éteignant d'autres. Observant un à un les mages, Loki plissa les yeux.

Air. Terre. Feu. Eau. Un vieux schéma. Un peu trop simple à son goût. Il avait déjà eu connaissance de mages maîtrisant les quatre éléments ensemble et non séparément. Alors qu'avaient ces jeunes pour que la reine leur prête attention ?

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Déclara Frigga en faisant disparaître les plumes. Vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

Partant en premier, Loki embarqua avec lui le grimoire de sa chambre, abandonnant la reine et ces disciples. Le voyant partir, la blonde se tourna vers ses protégés, bras croisés contre la poitrine.

\- Maintenant, je veux la véritable raison de ta petite visite nocturne.

* * *

L'eau coulait le long de son corps tendu. L'entraînement avait été rude. Sif avait fait pleuvoir les coups, comme l'aurait fait son oncle Tyr. Passant une main dans sa chevelure trempée, Thor glissa cette dernière sur son épaule, son pouce suivant les motifs de sa marque. Serrant les paupières, il laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'eau. Se séchant rapidement, il enfila une tenue simple ainsi qu'un plastron d'armure, Thor repensa à son rêve avant de détourner son attention sur le géant de glace. Il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la journée avec la reine, à étudier la magie ou autre. Peu importer le prince héritier, ce mage exiger des excuses non légitimes pour changer son sort ? Parfait, Thor trouverait des mages encore plus puissants que lui, et eux, ils réussiraient à résoudre le problème.

Sortant rapidement de sa chambre, il ne vit pas, ou plutôt ne prit pas attention à la seule personne dans le couloir et l'a heurta avec violence. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, le blond aida son vis-à-vis à se redresser en l'empoignant par le col.

\- Excusez moi, j'étais perdu dans mes … Commença t-il avant de croiser le regard de l'inconnu.

Un visage fin, encadré par des fins cheveux noirs s'offrait à lui. Et en unique touche de couleur, deux grands verts émeraude qui semblaient l'affronter. Son souffle se coupa automatiquement, et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la douleur de son épaule reprit de plus belle. Il oublia tout autour de lui pendant un instant. Il n'y avait que lui dans ce couloir. Lui et cet homme. Lui et son cœur qui s'emballait.

* * *

Regardant sa bibliothèque, Frigga se tourna vers les quatre élèves. Secouant la tête, elle pinça ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous avez placé un livre de métamorphoses pour qu'il le trouve. Le tout dans le but qu'il s'amuse à se transformer en « Ase » et que Thor l'approche sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

\- En résumé, oui votre majesté. Murmura Morgan, les yeux baissés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer. Renchérit Keith, la tête haute.

\- Car c'est écrit ainsi. Continua la fille aux yeux d'or.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez accepté de nous prendre en élèves après tout. Conclua Chloris en posant son regard vert sur l'épouse d'Odin. Maintenant, laissez nous faire, et laissez nous le temps imparti.

Serrant les bras contre elle, Frigga hocha la tête, dos à la porte. Personne ne fit attention à l'intrus présent dans la scène. Dos à la porte légèrement entre ouverte, Balder avala lentement sa salive.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Entre fascination et pardon

Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez du mal à différencier les quadruplés ou que c'était très vague. Donc voici un petit recap :

\- Keith : l'aîné, cheveux argentés, et yeux gris perles, mage de l'air

\- Chloris : la seconde, cheveux châtains et yeux vert, mage de la terre

\- Edena : la troisième, cheveux roux et yeux dorés-ambrés, mage de feu

\- Morgan : le dernier, cheveux noirs à reflets bleus, et yeux bleus, mage de l'eau

Donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki était perplexe. Thor le regardait avec un air abruti. Adieu regard noir de haine et bonjour yeux pétillants de joie et d'une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas distinguer. S'en devenait presque malsain à force.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

Arquant un sourcil, le brun retenu un commentaire déplacé. Ainsi donc, il n'arrivait pas à perçait à travers l'illusion de son apparence. Autant jouer avec cet atout. Se forçant à sourire, le brun posa sa main sur l'avant bras, ou plus précisément sur l'armure qui le protégeait, ses yeux émeraudes sur le visage du prince.

\- Je suis ici pour un échange avec les mages d'Asgard. Fit-il sans ciller, sa voix étant un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

\- Je vois. Répondit Thor sans continuer de sourire.

Son bel inconnu retira sa poigne lentement avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa marche. Aussitôt, Thor le rattrapa en lui agrippant le col, ses doigts manquant d'effleurer la peau de porcelaine. Il devait avoir treize ans sur Midgard en vue de sa petite taille et de sa morphologie. Et il était déjà d'une beauté rare. Le cœur de Thor s'emballa à la simple pensée de que cela donnerait d'ici cinq ans.

Pour l'instant, le prince blond s'autorisait à faire visiter ce jeune inconnu sans nom. Il le traîna à travers le dédale des couloirs d'Asgard sans cesser de parler de tout et de rien. Se laissant étrangement faire, Loki savoura la chaleur du soleil sur sa nouvelle peau, et pendant un court instant oublia avec qui il se trouvait ainsi que l'endroit où il était.

\- Thor ! Cria une voix au loin.

Entre-ouvrant les yeux, Loki vit Balder les rejoindre, pâle comme un mort. Le prince cadet posa rapidement son regard sur Loki avant de plisser ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cet homme. Il ne savait pas où il avait déjà vu cet étranger, mais il lui disait quelque chose.

\- Mon frère ? un soucis ?

\- Un gros ! C'est au sujet de - Commença Balder dans de grands gestes quand un mot se posa sur sa bouche.

\- Mes fils, vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous entrainez à l'heure qu'il est. Soupira Frigga en souriant doucement. Thor, je pense que ton jeune ami devrait se reposer après la longue journée qu'il vient d'avoir.

Lâchant à regrets le brun, Thor salua sa mère et son cadet, avant de poser son regard orageux sur Loki. Voulant lui attraper la main, il ne reçu qu'une tape en retour, aidé par un livre. Affichant une mine triste, le porteur de Mjolnir parti, la mine basse, tel un chiot qu'on aurait envoyé à la niche. Ce n'est qu'une fois son fils hors de vue, que Frigga lâcha son second fils et regarda le brun.

\- Ta mère a effectivement raison. Tu es très fort en magie Loki.

\- Loki ?! Cria Balder en regardant le mage.

Dans un fin sourire, le mage ferma les yeux pour revenir à sa forme primaire. Rouvrant ses yeux carmins, il esquissa un sourire moqueur devant la mine hallucinée de Balder. Un peu plus et ces yeux sortiraient de leurs orbites.

\- Tu as réussi une métamorphose du premier coup. c'est assez impressionnant. Nota la blonde en hochant la tête. Peu de mages en sont capables, et surtout avec un tel niveau.

Rougissant devant les compliments de la reine, Loki baissa la tête dissimulant son sourire. Le regardant avec la tendresse d'une mère, Frigga attrapa son fils biologique par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre avant de claquer la porte, son regard devenant sévère.

\- Mère ...?

\- Pas un mot sur ce que tu as entendu ou vu. Compris Balder ?

\- Mais ...

\- Compris !

Hochant la tête, le chatain se permet tout de même une question aux risques de subir la colère de sa mère. Ouvrant la bouche, il se redressa et posa ses yeux chocolatés sur celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

\- Thor et Loki sont âmes-soeurs alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais ... Comment vous le savez ? Comment ces ... Ces mages le savent ?! Eux-même l'ignorent !

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, alors assis toi. Ça risque d'être assez long.

* * *

Marchant en sifflant de bonne humeur, Thor se rendit aux arènes et se figea durant quelques secondes. La nuit était en train de tomber et plus personnes ne se trouvaient sur les aires d'entraînements. Sa mère l'avait donc délibérément envoyé dans cette zone ! Grognant dans sa barbe, il fit demi-tour sur ses pas, la tête perdue dans les nuages. Tellement perdu qu'il ne vit pas le panneau en face de lui et se le prit en pleine face dans un fracas hallucinant. Se tenant la mâchoire en grognant contre lui-même, il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette passait rapidement. Une forme aux cheveux ras du crâne. Sif. Faisant un grand geste de la main vers son amie, il fut surpris de n'avoir aucune réaction, Sif semblant pourtant en alerte. La suivant le plus discrètement possible, il se cacha derrière un amas de caisses, observant par une petite ouverture son amie qui semblait attendre.

Rapidement la réponse à sa question silencieuse arriva. Une femme au visage caché sous une lourde capuche perça les brumes nouvelles de la nuit pour faire face à la guerrière et de laisser un petit rire fragilisait le calme ambiant.

\- Et donc raser vos cheveux semblaient être la meilleure solution à vos yeux ?

\- Ça va hein ! On m'a assez fait la remarque aujourd'hui ! Bouda la nouvelle blonde en gonflant ses joues.

Baissant sa capuche, Chloris posa son regard vert sur le visage boudeur de la jeune femme. Délicatement, elle appuya sa main gauche sur sa joue, le tissu du gant frottant avec la peau tannée par le soleil. C'était un petit secret entre elles. le jour, Sif l'a dédaignait, la nuit, elle s'émerveillait devant sa magie.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué Sif ? C'était parfaitement ridicule et tu le sais bien.

\- C'est un géant ! Et tu sais comme moi ce que l'on dit d'eux. Ils sont des monstres qui pratiquent la magie sans aucune mesure et-

\- Tu sais aussi que ce n'est qu'un amas d'idioties. Sinon tu aurais aussi peur de moi avec tout ce que l'on raconte sur les mages. Trancha froidement la mage.

Baissant les yeux, la guerrière hocha la tête. Elle était têtue mais savait aussi quand elle avait tord, bien que ça lui brûle la langue de le dire. Elle n'aurait pas du provoquer ainsi le conflit. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Avec tant de violence. C'était puéril.

\- Et maintenant que t'es rasée, je suis navrée de te le dire ainsi, mais plus personne ne pourra inverser le sort. Même celui qui l'a lancé sur toi.

\- Tu en es sûre de toi ? Se risqua Sif d'une voix tremblante.

\- Certaine.

Ouvrant la bouche, la jeune femme ne trouva aucun mot pour exprimer son désarroi. Elle avait agit par pulsion et elle en payait le prix. Voyant sa réaction, Chloris soupira avant de sortir de ses poches une fine fiole contenant un produit violet à reflets bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Une potion. Pour toi.

Vidant le liquide entre ses gants, elle invita la guerrière à tendre la tête vers elle, avant de passer les doucement sur le crâne lise. Plissant les yeux pour mieux suivre la scène, Thor se crispa en voyant de longues mèches noires commençaient à apparaître, cascadant dans le dos de la guerrière. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à sa taille et Sif passa sa main à travers les mèches de la nuit, son visage affichant une expression de surprise et de tristesse.

\- Ils ne seront plus jamais blonds je suppose ?

\- Je suis navrée Sif. Mais la couleur noire te va bien aussi. Ca fait ressortir l'éclat de tes yeux. Murmura la mage avant de se figer. Enfin je veux dire que c'est aussi très joli.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'amie de Thor ria doucement en posant ses mains sur les mains gantées.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi Chlo' ? Depuis que Frigga a fait de toi une de ces élèves, tu es souriante en ma présence, et tu cherche toujours à me faire sourire. Pourquoi ?

Retirant rapidement ses mains, la châtain baissa ses yeux verts vers le sol, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Chloris ? Réponds à ma question.

\- Je … Je t'écoute.

\- Montre moi ta marque.

Redressant la tête, les yeux brillants, la fille aux yeux verts hocha lentement la tête, le cœur battant à toute allure. Délicatement et presque avec sensualité aux yeux de Thor, elle retira sa cape avant de dévoiler son épaule gauche. S'approchant, Sif sentit son propre pouls s'accélérait en y voyant quelque chose qui ressemblait à deux épées dans une aile. Relevant la tête, elle avala difficilement en sentant le regard inquiet de la châtain, ces yeux verts appréhendant sa réaction. Souriant doucement, la nouvelle brune tendit le doigt vers la tâche quand un gant l'arrêta.

\- Tu es sûre de toi Sif ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi.

\- On est encore jeune. On peut très bien attendre encore un peu. Et puis, tu éprouves des sentiments pour le prince Thor je te signale. Souffla Chloris sans oser la regarder.

\- J'aime Thor oui. Reconnu la brune.

La phrase pinça à la fois le cœur du blond et celui de la châtain. Sif reconnaissait ces émotions, mais pourtant son regard restait toujours aussi fixe.

\- Mais je sais que j'aimerais encore plus mon âme-sœur une fois que j'aurais créer mon lien avec elle. Alors maintenant, laisse moi faire.

Les secondes qui suivirent parurent des heures pour Thor. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Sif posait doucement le bout de ces doigts sur la peau marquée de l'autre fille. Il aperçut parfaitement l'éclat doré dans les yeux de chacune. Retirant ses gants, Chloris passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue de la brune, les yeux brillant doucement.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sur que oui … Sinon, je n'aurais jamais été aussi douce avec toi.

Se sentant soudainement de trop, Thor parti sans bruit, laissant deux âmes se retrouvaient après toutes ces années.

* * *

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?_

 _\- J'ai peur de ta réaction. Tu me dénigre déjà._

 _\- Si je te dénigre, c'est parce que je suis un bel idiot._

 _La silhouette ria doucement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Délicatement, les yeux carmins se redressèrent pour croiser les orbes bleus._

 _\- Tu es mon idiot Thor._

 _\- L …_

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, les draps collaient à sa peau, Thor se redressa rapidement. Cela faisait plusieurs qu'il avait ce genre de rêve sans parvenir à se rappeler le visage ou même l'apparence de son alter-égo. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, la tête lourde. Ses rêves semblaient à la fois si réels et en même temps impossible. Il ne savait pas comment les décrire.

Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent le début de la journée. Assis dans son trône, Odin regarda de son œil interloqué Sif se présentait devant lui, les joues rouges. Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas c'était aussi la présence d'un des élèves de sa femme à ces côtés et qui lui tenait la main avec le même sou … Oh.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ta présence ici Sif ?

\- Pourrais-je parler au prince de Jotunheim ?

Parler à Loki ? La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, ces cheveux dorés étaient devenus aussi noir que la nuit. Mais assez curieux, le roi accepta la demande et fit appeler le jotun. Au bout de quelques minutes, Loki s'avança dans la salle du trône, posant un regard méfiant sur la guerrière pui étonné sur la mage.

\- Sif voudrait te parler.

\- Me ...Parler ?

Hochant la tête, l'ancienne blonde fit un pas en lâchant la main de la châtain, son visage se peignant en une expression de douleur.

\- Je … Je voulais m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Questionna Loki d'une voix sifflante.

\- Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi... Les armes sont importantes je le reconnais au sein des combats, elles appuient l'agilité de ceux qui les manient … Mais sans ces armes, les guerriers ne seraient rien... On les forme à devenir ainsi. Tandis que les mages naissent avec ce don, ils apprennent à le contrôler et deviennent encore plus fort que les guerriers eux-même..

\- Tu veux en venir où à la fin ?

Prenant une grande respiration, Sif planta son regard dans celui du géant de glace. Durant un court instant, le Père de toutes choses crut qu'ils allaient se battre, mais ses théories furent rapidement supprimées quand la jeune femme tendit sa main.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Tu veux reprendre ta couleur de cheveux surtout.

\- Non... Ceux ne sont que des cheveux et puis, quelqu'un m'a dit que les cheveux noirs m'allait plutôt bien.

L'observant du coin de l'oeil, le brun évalua l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle semblait sincère et différente. Ces yeux pétillaient de joie. Une joie immense. Une joie qui pinça doucement son cœur de jalousie. Mais elle s'excusait. Et elle semblait sincère. Réellement sincère. Hochant la tête, le brun lui sera rapidement la main en signe d'acceptation. Odin remercia les Norms en silence. Il ne tarda pas à expliquer la situation à Frigga qui hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Balder fut soulagé, tandis que Thor conservait son aspect d'homme colérique. Même Sif s'excusait auprès du fils de Laufey. Mais un pardon entraîna des questions. Si la paix entre Sif et Loki était présente, la présence du Jotun n'avait plus de sens. Enfin si, Loki devait prouver au peuple d'Asgard qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais que faire s'ils voyaient le prince du froid en compagnie de l'une des plus puissante guerrière ?

* * *

Frigga avait tranché la poire en deux. Loki devait encore prouver au peuple d'Asgard qu'il n'était pas un danger. Mais il n'était pas obligé de rester. Et étrangement la réponse venu de lui en personne. Selon ces termes, il devrait revenir tout les deux cent ans à Asgard pendant une période de trois mois, créant ainsi un lien à travers le temps entre les deux peuples. Odin avait trouvé que pour un jeune homme de mille trois cent ans, Loki était beaucoup plus mature que lui à son âge. Puis il se rappela les cheveux de Sif. Il ordonna Heimdall de faire parvenir la nouvelle à Laufey et sa famille.

La réponse fut immédiate et il soupçonnait que Farbauti soit l'auteur du message. Loki devait rentrer immédiatement. Et par immédiatement, Frigga comprit maintenant, sur le champs. Et sans aucune négociation. Vu l'heure tardive, elle ne prévenu pas ces fils, elle s'en chargerait demain matin. Une fois face au portail, elle regarda encore une fois le jotun. Il semblait si heureux de rentrer chez lui. Le prenant dans ces bras par pur instinct, Frigga laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur le socle.

\- Je vais revenir votre majesté. Ne pleurez pas ainsi.

\- Je sais. Prends soin de toi Loki. Murmura t-elle avant de le voir disparaître.

* * *

Prenant une grande respiration, elle remercia en silence Heimdall. Traversant d'un pas rapide les rues de la cité, elle toqua à une porte avec empressement. Ouvrant, Morgan regarda pendant plusieurs secondes la reine, les yeux encore endormis.

\- Majes-

\- Puis-je rentrée ? Je m'excuse de cette visite à une heure aussi tardive, mais je dois vous parler. A tout les quatre.

La faisant entrer, Morgan appela ses aînés. Croisant les bras, il attendit que la reine se s'explique sur sa venue. Se frottant les yeux, Edena écouta vaguement Frigga expliquer les derniers événements. Ou plus précisément le départ de Loki.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous nous réveiller à cette heure … ?

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ça doit se passer ainsi ?

Mettant un pas en avant, Keith prit les mains serrées de Frigga dans les siennes, ses orbes grises se faisant rassurantes.

\- Rassurez-vous majesté. Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons.

Hochant la tête, la Mère de toutes choses parti sans poser d'autre questions laissant la fratrie ensemble.

\- Et si … Si on s'était trompé depuis le début ? Chuchota Chloris.

\- Mais non. On a avancé les pions sur l'échiquier. Grogna la rousse en se couchant à même le sol. T'as deux cents ans devant toi pour dégouliner de niaiserie avec ton âme-sœur avant de faire jouer le destin. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Secouant la tête la châtain laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sa cadette avait raison. Ils avaient du temps devant eux pour tout mettre en place. Autant en profiter.

* * *

 _Le champ était vide. Regardant tout autour de lui, Thor chercha l'inconnue. Sans grand succès. Pliant sous le poids de ses jambes, il senti son cœur se briser et hurla à travers l'infini._

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Thor respira rapidement, les joues inondées de larmes.

* * *

\- Loki ?

\- Oui maman ? Souffla le prince en se délivrant des bras de ses frères.

\- Pourquoi pleure-tu mon chéri ...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retour à Asgard

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Réponse pour Elora : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Tôt ou tard tu auras les réponses aux sujets des mages !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Pour un être mangeant les pommes dorées, deux cents ans ne sont rien. Elles ne représentent à leurs yeux que deux ans de vie pour des êtres normaux. Et par normaux, comprendre des êtres vivants sur Midgard. Loki avait pris quelque centimètre durant cette période, mais également s'était encore plus affiné. Les bracelets dansaient sur ses chevilles, et désormais, plus personne n'osait remettre en question son titre ou son nom. Telle les fleurs des glaces éternelles, qui ne déploient ces pétales qu'une fois tous les trois mille ans, Loki était une beauté rare. Et qui en avait conscience. Il sentait les regards sur sa peau d'azur, en jouait beaucoup par la même occasion. Cependant, malgré tout ces regards portaient sur sa personne, il se sentait vide. Et cela depuis son voyage à Asgard. Tout lui semblait fade, blanc, dénué de couleurs et de sensations. Même son père avait remarqué ce changement qu'il cachait avec finesse. Et le retour à Asgard devait se faire dans peu de temps. Farbauti faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce moment, mais comme toutes mères qui se respectent, savoir son enfant loin d'elle était une torture. Loki l'avait rassuré pourtant en lui expliquant le comportement de Frigga envers lui durant son séjour à Asgard. La reine avait agi comme une seconde mère envers lui. Ça avait un peu rassuré l'épouse de Laufey. Son fils serait en sécurité auprès de la Mère de toutes choses. Mais le cœur lourd, elle l'aida à remplir une malle pleine d'habits et d'ouvrages.

\- J'ai mis tes livres de potions aussi au cas où tu en aurais besoin.

\- Mère … Ca va aller, rassurez-vous.

\- Tu auras beau le lui dire, une mère s'inquiète toujours pour son enfant. Répondu en riant Byleist.

Lançant un regard agacé à son aîné, le mage esquissa un sourire en voyant à travers la fenêtre Helblindi enlacé sa toute nouvelle compagne. Son frère avait trouvé son âme-sœur lors d'une chasse des loups des neiges et un simple contact, purement accidentel, avait lié les deux êtres. Byleist s'en était moqué pendant des heures, avant que Laufey n'intervienne entre les deux frères, en rappelant à son aîné qu'à ce jour, seul Helblindi avait trouvé la seconde partie de son âme. Ce fut alors au tour du cadet de rire devant la mine boudeuse du premier né.

C'était une jeune géante. Tout ce qui avait de plus normal à leurs yeux. Mais qui faisait preuve d'une douceur identique à celle de Farbauti. Elle aimait même passer un peu de temps avec Loki une fois que le lien s'était stabilisé. En parlant de cela, Loki avait approfondi ses recherches concernant les âmes-sœurs, cherchant quelque chose de nouveau dessus. Les rares ouvrages qu'ils avaient trouvés parlé tous de la légende entourant ces êtres, mais à son grand regret, il trouva aussi des pages écrites dans une langue qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à traduire. Les seules choses qu'il tirait des heures passées au sein de la grande bibliothèque était que lorsque deux êtres touchent leurs marques mutuelles, un lien se créer entre eux, les empêchant de se séparer pendant plusieurs heures. L'ouvrage nommait cela comme étant La Reconstruction. De rage, il avait claqué les livres avant de les rouvrir avec délicatesse. Ils n'avaient rien demandé après tout.

Les plaçant dans sa malle, il soupira en voyant Byleist rajouté des habits.

\- Je vais bien. Ca va aller. Je serais revenu avant même que tu ne te rende compte que je suis parti.

\- Même. Grogna le géant. Savoir que tu es auprès de guerriers qui ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur m'horripile.

\- Il n'y pas que des guerriers. Ils ont aussi des mages.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te respectent au moins ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le souvenir de la visite surprise de la rousse effleura son esprit. Elle n'avait pas été violente avec lui, ne lui avait pas adressé de propos déplacés. Loin de là, elle l'avait salué et avait filé rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Et en apprenant ça, Frigga l'avait puni. Attrapant ses bijoux, il regarda les bracelets qu'il portait ce jour là. En se concentrant un peu, il sentait encore la chaleur s'en dégageait. Serrant la main dessus, il ferma les yeux. Ce fut le cri de son frère qui le rappela au monde réel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta peau !

Regardant sa main, il lâcha aussitôt les bijoux en voyant la couleur chaire commencer à parcourir sa paume. Calmant sa magie, il souffla en voyant sa couleur naturelle revenir. Posant les bracelets, il rassura son frère d'un geste de la tête. Il avait encore du travail à faire pour son voyage.

* * *

Les épées s'entrechoquaient sur le terrain. Balder maniait habillement sa lame contre celle de Sif. Pourtant la guerrière brune emporta rapidement le combat en un simple mouvement. Désarmé, le prince cadet n'eut d'autres choix que te capituler.

\- Vous vous êtes bien battus mon prince. Souffla la guerrière en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

La remerciant d'un coup de tête, le châtain nota la présence dans les arènes de quelques personnes. Son frère, ces amis, et une des mages dans les hauteurs qui lisait un livre, ou du moins qui faisait semblant de lire. Peu importe, le jour touchait à sa fin et la nuit allait commencer à faire parcourir le ciel. Il était temps de rentrer. Saluant les guerriers, Balder suivit son frère dans un long silence qu'il tenta de briser.

\- C'était un bon combat non ?

\- Hum.

\- Je me suis bien défendu tu trouve pas ?

\- Hum.

Soupirant devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Balder laissa un petit sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Si son frère l'ignorait, autant en jouer. Agitant les mains dans les airs, il commença à déplatérer des propos sans sens.

Assise à la grande table, Frigga regarda l'heure. Ses fils étaient en retard et Odin louchait un peu trop à son goût sur le pichet d'hydromel. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et les yeux ronds, elle regarda son cadet agitait les mains dans tout les sens.

\- Et là j'lui ai dit, tu veux me bai-

\- BALDER LANGAGE ! S'écria Frigga en tapant le bois de la table.

Baissant les yeux, rouge de honte, le châtain prit rapidement place à la table et attaqua son assiette, se muant dans le silence. Voyant qu'il avait enfin le droit de boire, Odin se servit une large coupe d'hydromel quand Frigga demande l'attention des hommes à la table.

\- Demain, Loki reviendra. Je vous demande donc d'être digne de votre rang.

\- Oui. Grogna Thor en renvoyant le visage moqueur du géant.

Avalant son repas rapidement, le blond prétexta une sois-disant fatigue et quitta la salle, ses bottes martelant le sol délicat des couloirs du palais. Prenant une rapide douche, il effleura à regret sa marque. Il était âgé de cent soixante-dix ans. Et personne ne l'attirait. Plus personne depuis l'inconnu du couloir. Il avait assommé sa mère de questions, et à bout de nerfs, elle lui avait répondu qu'il était un apprenti de passage, rien de plus avant de partir à ses cours. Fermant les yeux, il revit rapidement les yeux verts le juger en silence avant de se détendre. Soupirant en coupant l'eau, il sorti de la salle d'eau sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et se glisser dans son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Thor devrait être au courant ? Ca pourrait simplifier les choses non.

\- Surtout pas !

\- Mais maman … Ils se détestent. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

\- Laisse mes élèves géraient ça. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Soupira Frigga en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux parler de celle qui est avec Sif ?

\- Chloris savait depuis longtemps qui était son âme-sœur.

\- Comment ?

Pinçant les lèvres, la reine ferma les yeux en renvoyant quatre enfants tous différent l'observer. Serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle ouvrit ses paupières pour regarder son fils.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout un jour.

\- Mais …

\- Va te coucher s'il te plait.

Hochant lentement la tête, le châtain longea le long des couloirs, les pensées embrouillaient. Se couchant dans sa chambre, il ferma la fenêtre en y sentant une puissante bourrasque s'engouffrait, faisant voler les rideaux. Se couchant sur son lit, Balder passa la main sur sa nuque, dessinant le relief de sa propre marque avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 _\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Balder ?_

 _\- Parfaitement et toi ?_

 _Riant, la silhouette encapuchonnée se contenta d'hocher la tête._

 _\- Tu me fais rire, tu le sais._

 _\- Toi aussi. Promets moi qu'un jour, tu me dirais qui tu es._

 _\- Mais tu sais qui je suis Balder. Tu me connais déjà._

 _Le regardant sans rien dire, le prince savoura la main sur sa joue, les fleurs blanches volant autour d'eux dans un tourbillon de luminosité._

* * *

Le jour pointait enfin son nez sur Jotunhein. Farbauti serrait contre elle son fils, grognant contre les gardes qui tentaient de les séparer. Même sur Laufey qui se demandait comment sortir de ce pétrin. Même Heblindi et Byleist n'avaient pas réussi à s'en approcher.

\- Maman. Tu m'étouffe. Souffla Loki en arrivant auprès du socle du Bifrost.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je vais vite revenir. D'ici quelques mois.

Le serrant fortement contre elle, la Reine des habitants de Jotuheim lâcha maladroitement son enfant, le visage inondé de larmes.

\- Farbauti, on ne l'envoi pas à la guerre. Murmura Laufey en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son dernier-né. Même si ça pouvait y ressembler, se fit-il serrant rapidement son fils contre lui. Fais attention à toi, ne provoque pas de conflits et prouve à ces idiots que nous sommes un peuple respectable.

Hochant la tête, Loki ferma les yeux en voyant l'éclat arc-en-ciel l'englobait. Et en un rien de temps, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

* * *

Le son caractéristique de l'épée scellant le Bifrost le fit rouvrir les yeux. Heimdall l'observait en silence, les pupilles orangées le dévisageant sans gêne. Derrière lui, la Reine l'attendait en compagnie de ses deux fils. Dès qu'il fut à quelque pas d'eux, une vive douleur secoua son corps, et sans crier gare, il perdit connaissance sur le sol. Écarquillant les yeux en voyant le jeune homme chutait, Frigga poussa un hurlement sourd en sentant son fils aîné l'imitait dans son dos, le bruit d'un corps mort provoquant des secousses au sol.

* * *

 _Les fleurs volaient avec violence autour d'eux. Courant vers la silhouette, Thor sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tellement puissant qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir._

 _\- Tu es enfin là... Tu m'as tant manqué._

 _\- Toi aussi._

 _\- Ne me quitte plus. Promets le moi. Par pitié._

 _\- Je vais tout faire pour la tenir._

 _Le serrant contre lui, le prince blond nicha son nez dans les épis noirs qui dépassaient du tissu, savourant l'odeur si fraîche qui s'en dégageait._

 _\- Je suis là. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour te trouver._

 _\- Lo..._

* * *

Clignant plusieurs des yeux, Loki se redressa péniblement. La sensation moelleuse sous ses mains et dans son lit lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était sur un lit. Analysant la pièce, il reconnut après quelques secondes ce qui avait été sa chambre. Un verre d'eau avait été mis sur sa table de chevet. Le buvant d'une traite, il manqua de s'étouffer en sentant un corps s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, il observa la rouquine claquer son livre avant de tourner son regard doré vers lui.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

\- Tu as une sale manie à rentrer sans y être inviter ?!

\- Je vais répondre et tu réponds. Alors oui.

\- Très bien. Oui je vais mieux. Que fais-tu ici petite mage ?

\- La reine nous a demandé de veiller sur toi.

\- Nous ?

Passant sa main dans ses mèches rouges, la mage de feu soupira. S'allongeant sur le drap en ignorant le regard agacé du brun, elle osa les épaules.

\- Chlo' est partie dégouliner de niaiserie avec sa douce et chère moitié.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sûrement un truc que font les âmes-sœurs entre elles, ou un truc de filles. Je sais pas.

Amusé par le ton désinvolte, Loki laissa un petit éclat de rire franchir ses lèvres. Rire qui n'échappa à Edena qui lui fit un clin d'œil en se redressant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je reconnais que je ne me suis pas présentée comme il se doit. Dans ce cas, permettez-vous, prince Loki, que je me présente comme il se doit ?

\- Faites.

\- Mage de feu, disciple de la Mère de toutes choses, Edena, pour vous servir. Fit-elle dans une gestuelle exagérée en lançant ses gants dans les airs.

\- Dois-je faire de même ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Soupirant, l'homme à la peau azuréenne se présenta à son tour, citant ses nombreux titres avant de terminer sur le surnom que ses frères avaient pour habitude de lui donner. Riant devant tant de détails, la rousse craqua ses doigts avant de jouer avec un des bracelets du prince. L'écoutant parler de la vie sur Jotunheim, elle observa avec douceur la marque sur son poignet, le métal entre ses mains chauffant doucement.

Au même moment dans la chambre de Thor, Morgan soupirait devant les dires des exploits guerriers du blond. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se préparer parce que ça aller être long.


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'apprentissage de la lame

Bonjour bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai fais rapidement car j'étais de très bonne humeur et pour cause ... J'AI VALIDÉ MA LICENCE D'ART ET ARCHÉOLOGIE ! Donc j'étais très motivée pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dressant un mur de lumière, Frigga observa Loki du coin de l'œil. Doucement le jotun lança un jet de glace contre la palissade qui se fissura lentement avant de s'effondrer dans un petit tas de poussières. Hochant la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, Frigga l'invita à s'asseoir avant de s'adresser à ses élèves.

\- Qui peut me dire où Loki a fais une faute ?

Surpris par la question, et légèrement vexé de ce faite, le mage brun grogna dans sa barbe, avant de retenir un rire devant la mine endormie de la rousse à deux places de lui. Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'il était revenu à Asgard, t durant cette période, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le prince héritier. Il avait passé deux jours allongé dans son lit, à parler de tout et de rien avec les deux mages quand Chloris venait se joindre à eux, les joues rouges, le regard brillant et les cheveux emmêlés. En sommes, ce qui ressemblait à une âme-sœur heureuse. Ce qui avait également provoqué des répartis semblable à " _Pfiou, tu deviens une fille._ " ou encore quelque chose comme " _Démon quitte le corps de ma sœur !_ ". Loki avait passé deux journées à rire et à dormir. Le troisième jour, Frigga lui donna l'autorisation de sortir.

\- Keith, une idée ?

Revenant à la réalité, Loki regarda l'aîné se lever de sa chaise et retirer un de ces gants, avant de créer des clones miniatures de vents de la scène qui venait de se produire.

\- Il n'a pas protégé son bas-ventre ? Se risqua le mage de l'air.

\- Exactement. Un ennemi aurait pu profiter de cette zone pour y enfoncer une arme, mettant alors fin au combat.

Se pinçant les lèvres, le mage retenu tous commentaires, conservant un sentiment de honte en lui.

\- Par conséquent, que doit-on ajouter à ce genre de combats ?

\- La maitrise d'une arme ? Demanda Chloris.

\- Un partenaire armé ? Murmura Morgan.

\- Un mini-Bifrost pour se faire la malle ? Questionna Edena en baillant.

Soupirant, la reine prit place en face d'eux, le regard sévère. Choisissant ses mots avec soin, elle expliqua les batailles qu'elle même avait du mené. Elle usait aussi bien de la magie que de la maitrise des armes. Pourtant maitriser les deux ensembles pouvait être rapidement handicapant. C'est pour ça que lors des grandes batailles, les grands guerriers Ases s'unissaient à de puissants mages pour se permettre la victoire.

\- Afin de gagner, il faut unir les forces et non les séparer. Vous comprenez ?

Remettant son gant, l'aîné se contenta d'hocher la tête pour le reste de sa fratrie, dissimulant tant bien que mal son petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Au contraire de la rousse qui affichait un immense sourire sur le visage, identique à celui du chat du Cheschire. Les congédiant pour le reste de la journée, Loki suivit le petit groupe, passant presque inaperçu à travers eux.

\- Donc faut qu'on s'trouve un guerrier ? Grogna Edena.

\- Cesse de te plaindre pour une fois. Ça nous changera.Déclara froidement Keith en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Prends ça pour un nouvel exercice. Fit en riant Morgan en lançant ses gants en l'air.

Souriant devant les réactions, Loki savoura la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau froide. Fermant ses pupilles carmins, il respira profondément l'air parfumé. Asgard était un petit paradis. Tout était coloré et si vivant comparé à son royaume. Pourtant, ici, plus qu'à Jotuheim, il subissait des regards qui le jugeait.

\- Vous nous accompagner majesté ? Questionna Chloris en se tournant vers le fils de Laufey qui revenu rapidement à la réalité.

\- Où ça ?

\- Aux arènes.

* * *

Les muscles roulaient sous sa peau luisante de sueur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient salis par la poussière. Mettant fin au combat dans un geste final, Thor leva les bras vers le ciel en signe de triomphe avant d'aider son frère à se redresser. Balder s'était bien battu. Il avait réussi à esquiver la plupart de ses attaques. Même Sif le félicitait. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, Thor lança un regard amusé à la guerrière qui prenait place sur le terrain, ces longs cheveux noirs nattés lâchement fouettant l'air dans son dos. En face d'elle Fandral tentait une ultime tentative de séduction avant que la jeune femme ne l'attaque sans aucune rancune. En moins de temps qu'il le faut, elle mit à terre, la lame sous la gorge.

\- Sif gagne. Murmura Hogun en passant sa main sur sa barbe, les yeux au loin.

Rangeant son arme dans son étui, la brune envoya un baiser dans arènes. Regardant dans la direction, Thor fut surprit pendant une seconde d'y voir le groupe des quatre mages avant de grogner en repérant la masse bleue parmi eux. Le monstre était venu lui aussi.

\- Tu me brise le cœur Sif ! Se lamenta Fandral toujours à terre.

\- Tu t'en remettra. Soupira la guerrière en courant vers les gradins, un immense sourire niais aux lèvres.

Se relevant, Chloris l'attrapa dans ses bras, son cœur battant rapidement, en écho à celui de la guerrière qui posa son front contre le sien, le visage apaisé. Liant leurs mains, elles savourèrent ce petit moment à elles, ignorant les regards amusés, choqués ou envieux autour d'elles. Avec un simple geste, leurs âmes se reliaient l'une à l'autre, heureuse de se retrouver et de ne former plus qu'une.

\- On devrait peut-être vous laisser. Fit en riant Morgan.

\- Y'a des chambres pour çà !

Tirant la langue à sa cadette, la mage de terre se contenta de souffler un "jalouse" avant de redonner toute son attention à la femme dans ses bras. Profitant de l'avoir avec elle, Sif l'a guida vers les arènes, sans lâcher sa main. L'observant faire, Fandral eut un petit pincement au cœur, tout comme Balder et Thor. Leur amie avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Alors à quoi bon être jaloux si elle était heureuse ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait trouvé sa moitié et eux non.

\- Sif, on est sur un terrain d'entrainement pour se battre, pas pour fricoter avec sa dulcinée. Grogna le guerrier séducteur.

\- Cesse de te lamenter. Déclara Volstagg en le relevant.

Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, la châtain aux yeux verts retira à regret sa main pour prendre un pas de recul. Elle se trouvait dans le milieu guerrier. Elle ne devait pas empêcher leurs entraînements. Retournant auprès des siens, elle rassura d'un regard Keith avant de porter son attention sur la scène en contrebas. A sa grande surprise, Loki se leva et sans rien dire, descendit les marches, le visage impassible. Se glissant parmi le groupe de guerriers, il jugea du regard le prince blond.

\- Un problème Odinson ?

\- Toi dans mon royaume, ça me semble un bon problème.

\- Thor ... Gronda Balder en tentant de se mettre entre eux.

Le repoussant sèchement, Thor fit face au géant de glace, ignorant tant bien que mal la brûlure de son épaule. Cela faisait deux cents ans qu'elle lui avait pas fait mal ainsi. Et son pauvre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de se concentrer comme il fallait. Il était de même pour Loki. Son poignet le brûlait malgré les bijoux en contact de sa marque, et son souffle semblait s'accélérer au fur et à mesure. Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, les deux hommes étaient en train de se battre, lame de fer claquant contre lame de glace. Les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement et avec violence. Chacun exprimant la haine l'un envers l'autre.

\- On ne devrait pas intervenir ? Chuchota Morgan à l'encondre de ses aînés.

S'échangeant un rapide regard, le mage de l'air et la mage de feu hochèrent d'un même geste la tête. Pas maintenant. Ils ne devaient intervenir que si les choses dégénéraient réellement. Et pour l'instant, autant Thor que Loki, ils ne se blessaient pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond n'attrape sa hache et que Loki ne créer une lance de glace. Sans prévenir, leurs armes glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et en moins d'une seconde s'enfoncèrent dans leurs chaires respectives. Rapidement, les guerriers et les mages les séparèrent, épongeant les plaies. Pansant la blessure de froid sur son aîné, Balder surprit le regard des mages occupés auprès de Loki.

Ça, c'était pas prévu.

* * *

 _Posant sa paume sur la silhouette immense, Loki s'excusa encore et encore, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

 _\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Je te le promets._

 _\- Je sais. Rassure toi. Ce n'est rien. J'ai subis bien pire avec le temps._

 _Le regardant avec les yeux ronds, Loki le laissa l'attraper par la nuque et coller son visage au sien sous cette grande capuche qui l'empêchait de voir son apparence. Savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, il passa ses mains sur les joues rappeuses, savourant les sensations que cela lui procurait._

 _\- Reste avec moi. Supplia l'autre._

 _\- T.._

* * *

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Loki attendit quelques minutes que le son lourd de ses oreilles parte. Baissant les yeux vers la pression sur son épaule, il fut surpris d'y voir un épais pansement. Un éclair traversa son esprit, il se remémora le combat contre Thor et la blessure que le blond lui avait porté.

\- Tu semble réveillé. Déclara une voix sèche sur sa droite.

Tournant la nuque vers l'origine du bruit, il fut surpris par le visage, pour une fois sérieux, de la rousse. Les manches relevées jusqu'au coude et les cheveux attachés en un chignon fait à la va vite, la mage attrapa le bras du jotun et plissa les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Tu nous a fait une grande peur.

\- J'en suis navrée.

\- Toi comme Thor d'ailleurs. J'ai cru que Odin et Frigga allaient faire une attaque quand on vous emmenez à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah ?

Lâchant son membre, la mage passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Un problème ?

\- Juste que toi et le prince héritier d'Asgard avaient failli vous tuer, mais non deux fois rien.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Loki. le coupa t-elle froidement. Je suis sérieuse. Vous avez failli mourir.

Soupirant, elle prit plusieurs respirations avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Frigga a raison. Il te faut des cours d'armes pour te défendre contre de futures attaques.

\- Je sais me défendre !

\- Oui oui. Aller lève toi. On a rendez-vous avec ton futur professeur.

Obéissant à contre cœur, le prince à la peau bleue accepta sans poser de question la combinaison en cuir et en tissu noire et verte que la mage lui tendait. L'enfilant rapidement, il l'a suivit sans un bruit, la lune éclairant ses pas furtifs sur le carrelage en damier du palais. Pénétrant à travers la fine brume de la nuit, il se laissa mener aux arènes où plusieurs torches crépitaient doucement. Apercevant les autres magiciens au centre de l'arène, Loki arqua un sourcil en y apercevant Balder et Sif en pleine discussion. Et comme entendant ses pensées, les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête vers lui au même moment.

\- Sif a accepté d'être ton professeur.

\- Quoi ?!

S'avançant vers lui, la guerrière hocha la tête en lui tendant un bouclier ainsi qu'une fine lame. Dans son dos, Balder secouait rapidement la tête. Il avait eu peur en voyant son frère à terre. Thor avait toujours été un modèle de bravoure et l'image même du guerrier. Alors en le voyant gisant au sol, le fils cadet d'Odin avait paniqué. Sa mère lui avait expliqué après coup que deux âmes-sœurs, même encore non liées, ne pouvaient pas se battre l'une envers l'autre. Ça leurs étaient contre nature. Mais en voyant la colère que les deux enfants éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, la Mère de toutes choses savait que créer un lien entre les deux allaient être délicat.

\- C'est pour votre bien. Trancha la brune. Je vous attendrez ici tout les soirs.

\- J'ai rien à dire ?! S'écria le prince.

\- Non. Répondirent en cœur les Ases autour de lui.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'entraînait avec Sif sous la surveillance chaque soir d'un des mages. La journée, Frigga le ménageait, insultant son égo, et Odin faisait manger son fils aîné à part afin d'éviter un nouvel accident. Bien sur, il avait dû informer Laufey de ce qui s'était passé. Les deux rois craignaient grandement pour la vie de leurs fils, mais ils devaient jouer le jeu. Loki devait rester sur Asgard. Se faisant une nouvelle fois désarmée par la brune, Loki posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le souffle court. Il avait tout de même progresser durant ce laps de temps. Il était plus agile et alerte qu'avant. Et en parlant d'alertes, il entendit la voix du seul Ase qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Rapidement et sans prévenir, le mage en charge de sa surveillance lui attrapa le poignet. Sentant le métal se mettre à chauffer, il croisa le regard doré de sa vis-à-vis lui ordonnant de se taire pour l'instant.

\- Sif ? Tu es là ? Questionna Thor en s'approchant de son amie.

\- O-O-Oui. Chuchota la guerrière en dévisageant l'apparence qu'avait le brun.

Contournant son amie, Thor ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant l'inconnu du couloir, un visage béat sur le visage.

\- Toi !

\- Moi. Murmura Loki en tremblant de peur devant la couleur qu'avait pris sa peau.

Ignorant les regards autour de lui, Thor se mit face de l'autre homme, ses orbes bleus étincelantes de joie de retrouver celui qui hanter ses pensées depuis deux cents ans. Depuis que sa marque le brûlait. Depuis qu'il faisait ses drôles de rêves ...

* * *

Lisant un livre, Frigga resserra le châle sur ses épaules. L'a voyant trembler, Odin se rapprocha de sa femme, la mine inquiéte.

\- Frigga ? Un soucis ?

\- On avance des pions en théorie aux échecs. Mais dès qu'on joue un cavalier, c'est que les choses sérieuses viennent de commencer. Maintenant, tout n'est plus qu'une question d'actions et coups.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un masque pour s'approcher

Bonsoir, ou bonjour ! Navrée du retard de ce chapitre mais j'avais pas mal de papiers à faire x_x.

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

Réponses aux guests :

Lucie : Merci pour ton message ! Et je vois qu'en effet, les mages vous font poser pas mal de questions, en particulier le lien qu'ils peuvent avoir avec Thor et Loki. Il y a un tout petit indice dans ce chapitre. Et je suis contente que tu aime le couple de Sif/Chloris ! Je le trouve ... Mignon ! Et les remarques d'Edena sont purement moquerie, mais elle adore sa sœur ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

C'était à la fois étrange et inédit. Loki lui-même n'avait pas compris. Thor lui souriait alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours il voulait lui faire la peau. En parlant de peau d'ailleurs, la sienne étant couleur chaire, il avait du mal à ce dire que ce bras était le sien. Il n'avait pas encore vu son visage, mais avec l'expression qu'affichait le dieu, il devait être particulièrement beau. Sans se jeter de fleurs.

Sif était figé auprès de la mage, les yeux écarquillés. Thor leur avait souvent parlé d'un homme à l'apparence divine, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait ici de Loki. Il était … Méconnaissable oui. Si elle n'était liée à Chloris, elle aurait aussi tourné le regard pour observer avec plus d'attention le jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps ! S'écria le blond en posant ses deux mains sur les épaulettes du brun. Où étais-tu … Enfin vous ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- Prince Thor, si je puis me permettre … Il s'agit ici d'un cousin.

Adressant un regard envers la mage, le prince reprit un air digne en leur faisant signe de disposer. Signe qui ne fit rien. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, la rousse arqua un sourcil.

\- Votre majesté, sans vous insulter, mon cousin est arrivé il y a peu. Il doit être fatigué.

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que vous faites au sein des arènes ? Questionna t-il avec suspicion.

Échangeant un rapide regard avec Loki, la rousse ouvrit la bouche, cherchant un mensonge à vive allure quand la guerrière prit les devants.

\- Elle est venue me transmettre un message. Rien de plus Thor.

Se contentant d'hocher la tête, le blond retira ses mains des épaules de son vis-à-vis, les yeux bleus brillant de joie.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Je suppose … Euh comment te nomme tu déjà ? J'ai oublié ton nom. Fit-il dans un petit rire.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas donné. Souffla sèchement Loki en reculant d'un pas, ses yeux verts regardant avec colère le blond.

Esquissant un sourire en prenant l'expression du brun pour de la timidité, le prince aux cheveux d'or attendit la réponse tant convoité, le cœur palpitant avec impatience. Se rendant compte de l'attente de son prénom, Loki opta pour deux choix. Soit dire la vérité de but en blanc et se délecter de son expression en apprenant que la personne qu'il regardait avec fascination était ce monstre de géant, ou alors ... Donner un faux nom, et ainsi faire comprendre petit à petit au guerrier que les géants de glace étaient des êtres comme les autres.

\- Alors ? Questionna Thor avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Olik. Je m'appelle Olik. Déclara Loki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. D'autres questions prince Thor ?

\- Je- Commença le blond.

\- Sans vous brusquer votre altesse, comme je vous l'ai dis, mon cousin doit être fatigué de son voyage. Il serait préférable qu'il aie dormir.

\- Ah oui ... Se contenta de dire le blond, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Bonne soirée à vous. Fit-il en braquant un regard brûlant sur le brun.

Suivant rapidement sa "cousine", le Jotun poussa un petit cri en retirant le bracelet de sa poigne, sa peau bleue reprenant ses droits. Grognant, il affronta la mage avec ses yeux rubis, les traits du visage crispaient par une colère.

\- Votre cousin ? De tout les mensonges possibles, celui-ci semblait le plus réaliste ?!

\- Pardonnez moi votre majesté, mais j'ai agis dans l'urgence. Répondit sa vis-à-vis dans un bâillement.

\- Te moque-tu de moi ?

Lui lançant un petit sourire, Edena lui attrapa le bras, la main nue. Malaxant la chaire bleutée, elle lâcha le membre en voyant la couleur pâle apparaître.

\- Que fais-tu !

\- De la magie ?

Reprenant son bras, le brun serra le poing. Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Restant seule dans le couloir, la rousse laissa un sourire triste se peindre sur son visage, les longues mèches de feu masquant les yeux dorés.

\- Ne m'en veut pas Loki. Toi au moins, tu as une marque. Murmura t-elle en partant de son côté.

* * *

Olik. Olik. Olik. Thor ne cessait de répéter ce nom, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres à chaque prononciation; Il avait enfin un nom à mettre sur ce visage. Ce visage qu'il avait attrapé au détour d'un couloir par un pur hasard. Fermant les yeux, les bras derrière sa nuque, couché sur son lit, le prince héritier d'Asgard laissa le sommeil l'attraper dans ces bras, sa marque picotant avec joie.

\- Olik ... Souffla t-il en sombrant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 _\- Tu es un idiot. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Riant sous sa capuche, la grand silhouette attrapa la plus petite contre lui, collant son front au sien._

 _\- Si tu savais... Mais je suis ton idiot. Pour toujours._

 _\- Fort heureusement. Il n'y a que moi que pourrait le supporter._

 _Le plus grand éclata de rire, faisant vibrer son torse contre le sien. Les fleurs dansaient en harmonie autour d'eux. Le temps aurait pu se figer qu'aucun des deux n'auraient pu s'en rendre compte. A cet instant, il n'y avait que leurs âmes qui étaient ensemble._

 _\- Combien de temps encore à ton avis ? Souffla le plus petit. Je ne veux pas repartir sans que tu le sache._

 _\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu reparte... Souffla en écho la plus grande._

 _\- Th ..._

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Loki se redressa et mit un pied hors du lit. Il tremblait. Ce rêve avait l'air encore plus réel. Passant une main sur son front, il remarqua une fine pellicule de sueur couvrir sa peau. Dehors, un soleil timide commençait à se lever. Attrapant ses affaires, il regarda avec hésitation son bracelet avant de le mettre en contact de sa peau. Aussitôt, une couleur bien pâle traversa son bras. Faisant face à son miroir, il recula en croisant son propre regard vert. Il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était un parfait inconnu. Rien de plus. Reprenant ses esprits, il se glissa hors de la bâtisse, savourant l'air particulièrement doux du petit jour. Une fine rosée se trouvait sur les végétaux, et les fleurs étaient encore closes. Tout était encore endormi. Ou du moins presque. Traversant le jardin des fontaines, il se cacha derrière un arbre en repérant le dos du blond. Ce dernier semblait occupé, non pas à se battre, mais au contraire, il lisait. Adossé à une large fontaine, Thor était plongé dans un large livre. Intrigué, mais surtout curieux, le brun se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à lui, sans cesser de le quitter des yeux. Il avait perdu son air colérique pour une expression de concentration vu la pliure de ces sourcils. Sortant de sa cachette, Loki esquissa en sourire en le voyant paniquer d'être surpris dans une activité autre que la guerre. Cependant en croisant le regard vert de son vis-à-vis, Thor se calma rapidement, la main sur le livre.

\- Olik ? Tu … Euh bonjour ?

\- Bonjour ? Répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras contre la poitrine.

Souriant en le regardant, Thor l'invita à venir près de lui. Invitation qui fut refuser à son plus grand regret. Néanmoins, le brun observa avec curiosité le volume qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Que lisez-vous prince Thor ?

\- Appelle moi Thor. Grogna ce dernier. J'entends des princes à tout bout de champs à longueur de journée.

\- Je ne suis qu'un inconnu si je puis me permettre.

\- Raison de plus. Un inconnu peut m'appeler par mon prénom. Trancha t-il d'une voix sèche.

Arquant un sourcil, le brun oublia sa rancœur et le laissa un regard en lui intimidant de continuer à parler. Mordant ses lèvres, Thor prit la parole face à cet homme qu'il connaissait sans le savoir.

\- Je suis le prince héritier d'Asgard. Je suis le fils d'Odin. Je suis un dieu. Tout le monde me parle avec une certaine fascination. Sauf toi. Et pourtant tu ne me connais pas.

\- Votre réputation vous précède. Cracha le brun.

Secouant la tête, le blond se leva et lui fit face, ses orbes bleus rencontrant les deux émeraudes interrogatives. Ouvrant la bouche, Thor la referme aussitôt et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Face à Loki, ou plutôt face à Olik, il sentait démuni. Sa réputation le précédait ? C'était peut-être pour ça que le jeune homme le jugeait du regard. Le même jugement que lui donnait Loki d'ailleurs.

\- Et que dis ma réputation ?

\- Que le prince Thor n'est qu'une montagne de muscles sans cervelle, empli de préjugés envers les autres races, et ne pensant qu'à une chose. La guerre et encore la guerre.

\- C'est faux ! S'indigna le blond.

C'était donc ça son image ? Une brute avec une tête vide ? Reprenant sa pose initiale, il passa nerveusement une de ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée. Lentement, mais sûrement, Loki prit place à ses côtés, sa curiosité l'emportant encore une fois sur sa rancune envers l'Ase.

\- C'est faux ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'à la guerre !

\- Mais encore ?

Prenant une longue respiration, Thor délia sa langue pour la première fois de sa vie. Devant un simple coup de foudre, il parla jusqu'à ce que les domestiques ne commencent à parcourir les couloirs du palais. De cette conversation, Loki retenu une chose importante. Avec un masque, d'autres pouvaient également tomber. Se relevant, il se figea en sentant une poigne lui attraper l'avant-bras.

\- Merci.

\- Pour ?

\- Avoir écouté un idiot comme moi, alors qu'on ne se connaît pas.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Souriant sans le lâcher, Thor lui montra le livre qu'il lisait. Et avec surprise, Loki put lire en grand sur la couverture bleu nuit « Coutumes de Jotunheim ». L'interrogeant du regard, le brun oublia durant un court instant que le blond le maintenait.

\- Nous accueillons le troisième prince de ce pays. Mère insiste pour que je m'entende avec lui. Tout comme Père, mais on m'a toujours raconté qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres sans foi ni loi, mangeant les enfants la nuit, et d'autres contes de bonnes femmes.

\- Et qu'en pense-tu avec ce livre ? Murmura le brun d'une voix un peu trop faible.

\- Je ne suis qu'au début. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me forger ma propre idée sur eux.

Se pinçant les lèvres en se dégageant, Loki regarda le soleil, bien que encore timide, illuminé la verdure autour d'eux. Il faisait donc un effort lui aussi. Enfin, il tentait de comprendre son peuple. C'était déjà un début. Se pinçant les lèvres, Loki l'observa du coin de l'œil. Frigga avait parlé de partenariat entre les sorciers et les guerriers les plus fort d'Asgard. Une idée folle frôla son esprit avant de disparaître en fumée.

\- Ta cousine disait que tu es un mage.

\- Effectivement.

\- Puis-je savoir d'où ?

Prit au dépourvu par cette question, la seule réponse qui venu à l'esprit du brun fit rapide, sans excuse et presque par reflexe.

\- Jotunheim ! Cria t-il avant de se figer.

\- … Sérieusement ? Tu es un mage de Jotunheim ?!

Sentant la panique commencer à courir le long de son être, Loki chercha une excuse pour fuir la conversation quand le visage du blond se colla au sien, une expression excitée peignant son visage baignant dans la lumière du soleil.

\- Apprends moi tout ce que tu sais !

\- Euh …

\- Et échange, je te prouverais que je ne suis pas un idiot sans cervelle ! La preuve, regarde, je te demande de me raconter comment vivent les Géants de glace !

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Parfait. Donc, tu seras libre les après-midis quand les membres de ta famille seront en cours avec ma mère, on pourrait-

\- Je vais aussi assister à ce cours. Grogna t-il.

\- Bien dans ce cas … Se résigna le brun en comprenant que chercher à empêcher le dieu au marteau ne servirait à rien.

* * *

Frigga avait dû louper un ou deux épisodes. Il y a deux Loki dans sa salle. Un bleu, et un pâle. Un bleu dénué d'expressions et qui semblait plus être abordé par son livre, et le pâle lui semblait à deux doigts d'étriper son fils aîné qui lui faisait l'honneur d'assister à sa leçon. Interrogeant Keith du regard, elle n'eut droit qu'à un léger hochement de tête en guise d'explications. Observant le double Jotun de Loki, elle comprit rapidement qu'il était le clone et que le vrai Loki se trouvait à la gauche de Thor. Thor qui observait avec fascination l'orbe doré entre les mains du fils de Laufey. S'il savait …

\- Bien … Commençons voulez-vous …

Écoutant vaguement sa mère, Thor regarda du coin de l'œil le géant de glace figeait au-dessus du livre, avant de retourner son attention sur Olik. Ces grands yeux verts étaient plissés, en pleine concentration sur le sort qu'il lançait. Et pour dire, c'était vrai, mais pas que pour ce cour. Loki devait également produire son clone, et c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il le maintenait aussi longtemps. Le cour se déroula de la même manière que les autres jours. Frigga donnait des exercices à faire aux mages et commentaient et corrigeaient leurs gestes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cour, qu'elle attrapa les quatre mages une fois son fils et le dernier-né de Laufey sorti.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Disons qu'ils vont tenter de lutter contre les préjugés qu'on leur transmet depuis leurs enfances. Répondit sans émotion le mage de l'air.

Dos au mur, la rousse observa le sol, la mine soucieuse. Lutter contre les préjugés oui. Apprendre à se connaître d'accord. Mais comment réagirait Thor en apprenant qui était sous le masque d'Olik ? Et comment aller réagir Loki en apprenant à connaître le blond ? Jetant un coup d'œil à une étagère où reposait plusieurs diamants grossièrement taillés, son regard s'attarda sur l'un d'entre eux avant de revenir à la réalité.

\- Mais, êtes-vous sûr que tout ira bien ? Questionna Frigga.

\- Rassurez vous majesté. Il y aura des larmes, oui, des mots regrettés. Mais quoi qu'ils en soient, ils doivent finir ensemble. Assura Morgan d'un sourire malicieux

\- Que les Norms vous entendent.

Toquant à la porte pour entrer, Balder se figea en se retrouvant face à face de Keith qui baissa rapidement le regard avant de partir sans rien dire, rapidement suivi par sa fratrie. Se tournant vers sa mère, il trouva la Mère de toutes Choses soucieuse.

\- Balder. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire au sujet de ton frère.

* * *

Longeant le couloir, parlant pour combler le silence, la main de Thor frôla celle de Loki avant que les deux ne se figent, le souffle court, le coeur battant à tout rompre et leurs marques les torturant avec délice . Se tournant vers lui, Thor baissa la tête pour observer le visage du jeune homme. Il devait se reprendre et vite.

\- Olik... Tu peux me raconter comment un mage tel que toi, a fait pour devenir mage de ce peuple ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une nuit d'explications

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Alors plusieurs points à éclaircir :_

 _1) Navré de ce retard de chapitre ! Vraiment, vraiment. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner et la terminer le plus rapidement possible._

 _2) Je suis navrée des fautes d'orthographes que vous rencontrez dedans, mais j'ai beau avoir une bêta personnelle, personne n'est parfait, et donc oui, des fautes peuvent lui échapper._

 _3) Je vais répondre à vos commentaires le plus rapidement possible._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Et la suite arrivera d'ici peu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Loki se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Un mensonge. Vite. Et rapidement. Le blond le regardait avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. D'un point de vu extérieur à la scène, comme le serviteur qui passait par là en direction de la salle du trône, Thor regardait le brun comme un enfant regardait la devanture un magasin de bonbons. Soit avec fascination et gourmandise.

\- Olik ? Tu es devenu pâle d'un coup. Tu es sur que ça va ? S'inquiéta Thor en le prenant par les épaules.

\- O-Oui. Ce n'est rien. Murmura le fils de Laufey en le repoussant sèchement.

Se posant sur le rebord de la fontaine, il ferma les yeux. Son clone lui prenait plus d'énergie qu'il le pensait. Il n'empêche que sa mère serait fier de lui. Créer un double compact, et pouvant utiliser la magie malgré son jeune âge, était une chose rare. Des mages, bien plus âgés que lui, n'y arrivaient que lorsqu'ils avaient une longue barbe blanche pouvant toucher le sol. Enfin ce n'était qu'une image qui le fit rire avant de tousser.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? T'allonger ? Manger un truc ?!

\- Du calme et de l'air. Répliqua froidement le brun en se concentrant.

Prenant une longue respiration, il stabilisa sa magie ainsi que son stress. Il avait réussi à forger son mensonge. Jouant avec ses mains, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ne notant pas le léger tressautement du blond devant cette action.

\- Je suis intéressé par la culture des autres peuples. Et celui de Jotumhein est l'un des plus intéressant que j'ai … Étudié. Se risqua t-il.

Se mettant dans l'herbe en face de lui, le blond l'écouta sans faire un bruit, captivé par sa voix, tout comme par le propos qu'il énonçait. Les Géants de glace ? Un peuple fascinant ? Empli de sagesse ? Où était passé les mangeurs d'enfants ? Les barbares assoiffés de sang ?

\- Je reconnais qu'ils étaient méfiants au début, mais ils m'ont accueillis très rapidement au sein de leurs communautés. Et … C'est un peuple pacifique. Et qui a une grande culture.

Il aurait pu parler de son peuple pendant des heures, de l'amour qu'il lui portait malgré sa différence. Mais le temps, ils n'en n'avaient guère. L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, et Olik dû prendre congé avant que le blond ne le rattrape dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard. Glissant le long de la porte de sa chambre, il enleva son bracelet et aspira bruyamment en sentant toute sa magie courir dans ses veines. Sa peau redevenue bleue en moins de quelque secondes. Se jetant à plat ventre sur son lit, il grogna de fatigue. Un toquement à la porte le fit se redresser et avec étonnement, il se figea en voyant le prince qu'il venait d'abandonner lâchement se présenter sur le seuil d'entrée.

\- Euh … Nous... Allons passé à table. Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je sais.

Odin avait pourtant insisté pour qu'ils ne mangent pas en même temps, voulant à tout prix éviter une nouvelle « dispute ». Se levant rapidement, Loki senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Fermant les yeux en attente de l'impact, il fut surpris de sentir deux bras métalliques le soutenir avant de le poser sur le sol. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard gêné de Thor, qui se frottait la nuque nerveusement.

\- Je … Euh, vais prévenir mes parents qu'il faut mieux que … Enfin, vous dîniez dans votre chambre. Pour plus de sécurité.

\- Tu. Ça me convient aussi.

Regardant la chambre dans son ensemble, Thor se mordit la joue. Il avait agit par instinct. Il avait vu l'heure, et ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. A la chambre du monstre qu'il avait attrapé pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. C'était étrange venant de sa part. Très. Et le mage ne semblait pas agressif, loin de là. Il était calme. Très calme. Repensant aux paroles d'Olik, Thor tourna la tête quand le brun se releva.

\- Nous devrions y aller.

Le suivant sans prononcer le moindre son, le blond comme le brun ne purent s'empêcher de sentir que la tension entre eux s'était légèrement apaisée.

* * *

Odin observait Frigga. Son épouse semblait nerveuse. Ces fines mains tordaient les pages du livre qu'elle tenait. Posant une de ses paluches sur son épaule, il lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Qu'il y a t-il très chère ? Vous semblez soucieuse ?

\- Je … Commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter net, en se mordant la lèvre.

Soupirant, la reine posa son livre sur la petite table. Se forçant de sourire, elle embrassa doucement son époux avant de lui tourner le dos et de sombrer dans un large sommeil.

* * *

 _Il faisait terriblement chaud sur Asgard. Thor dormait profondément dans son lit. Frigga embrassa doucement son front avant d'aller affronter son devoir de reine. Odin avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle devait de nouveau prendre des apprentis maintenant que Thor allait avoir deux cent ans. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne ses fonctions en main. Fonctions qui lui avaient manqué en y songeant. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait choisir des élèves. Longeant les rues sous les cris enthousiastes du peuple Ase, elle souria aux enfants s'avançant fièrement vers elle. De jeunes mages en qui la magie venait d'éclore. Ils devaient être une bonne dizaine, et tous blonds comme les blés. Des magies primaires lui furent présenter, se ressemblant beaucoup pour certaines. Et après un rapide coup d'œil, elle reconnut des enfants des mages déjà présents dans les armées du royaume. Elle connaissait déjà cette magie. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était un autre type de magie. De la magie particulière. Unique. Spéciale. Souriant aux parents en leur disant que leurs enfants étaient de futurs grands mages, son regard se porta vers un groupe d'enfants se tenant à l'écart. Un groupe de quatre enfants, et aucun cheveux dorés. La reine se leva un peu trop rapidement à son goût et son geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des enfants. Ils partirent en se tirant les une les autres à travers le dédale qu'était la cité. Accélérant le pas, et semant les gardes qui lui étaient assignés, elle s'arrêta devant une maison en grande partie délabrée. Les bas quartiers d'Asgard. Se mettant rapidement sur ses gardes, elle ouvrit la porte lentement et s'aventura dans la grande pièce. En face d'elle, un garçon aux cheveux gris l'observait, son corps jouant le rôle de bouclier devant les trois derniers. Se mettant à leur hauteur, elle laissa un sourire doux s'imprimait sur son visage._

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal voyons. Mais si vous étiez présent pour l'examen de mage, pourquoi ne pas s'être avancer ?_

 _Un silence en guise de réponse de la part de l'aîné. Observant les autres, elle note malgré elle les différences. Une brune, une rousse et un petit brun. De quoi varier au sein d'une fratrie._

 _\- Est-ce vous voulez me montrer votre magie ? Se risqua t-elle en se mettant à même le sol._

 _Regardant les magies élémentaires, elle soupira. Elle avait déjà vu cela plusieurs fois. Secouant la tête en se redressant, son regard s'accrocha à celui de la petite rousse. Un regard un peu moqueur._

 _\- Un soucis jeune fille ?_

 _\- Vous cherchez encore l'âme sœur du prince ?_

 _Surprise, elle retenu un rire en voyant l'aîné lui mettre un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour la faire taire, les lèvres pincées._

 _\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il n'est sur As-_

 _\- Edena tu vas te taire ! Cria le dernier en mettant sa main sur la bouche de la rousse._

 _Ne retenant plus son rire, la reine croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sa propre marque d'âme sœur visible aux regards des enfants._

 _\- Et où serait donc l'âme sœur de mon fils ?_

 _S'échangeant un regard entre eux, les quatre enfants lui tendirent une sorte de cristal aux couleurs pâles. Le prenant doucement entre ses mains, elle se crispa en sentant l'objet vibrer de magie. Des images, comme des flashs apparurent dans son esprit. De la neige. Des géants de glace. La famille royale. Et un enfant tout petit. Lâchant l'orbe, elle cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les poser sur les quatre petits mages._

 _\- Vous avez fait ça ?_

 _\- Oui votre altesse. Répondirent t-ils d'une seule et même voix._

 _Se pinçant les lèvres, elle hocha la tête en leurs faisant signe de la suivre. Des enfants, si jeunes, maîtrisant un élément chacun. Et qui pouvaient voir les âmes sœurs de tous. Non elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cela. Elle devait les avoir auprès d'elle._

* * *

Ne cessant de tourner dans son lit, Loki soupira. Le sommeil semblait lui fuir, malgré l'épuisement que son corps éprouvait suite à sa magie. Se glissant hors du palais, il alla se balader dans le vaste jardin, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Se retrouvant face à la fontaine où il avait échangé avec le blond, il se mit sur la pierre, les yeux perdus dans les reflets de l'eau. Pensant à sa famille, et à son peuple, il grogna en sentant l'image du blond apparaître dans son esprit. Lui avec son maudit livre. Apprendre les coutumes de son pays. C'était … Adorable, susurra une petite voix à son oreille. Secouant la tête en se reprenant, le dernier né de Laufey se gratta la tête. Il n'avait pas d'entraînement ce soir. Sif avait prévu quelque chose pour célébrer son lien avec Chloris. Et au fond, il avait éprouvé un légère jalousie.

N'entendant pas les bruits de pas, il sursauta en sentant une ombre par dessus lui. Tournant un peu trop rapidement, il se redressa en manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans la fontaine, quand la main de Thor l'attrapa par son bras pour le maintenir debout.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Questionna le blond avec une voix inquiète.

\- N-non.

Le lâchant en se rendant compte qu'il le tenait encore, Thor tourna la tête, les joues en feu. Le regardant, il nota la présence du livre sur Jotunheim. Il continuait à lire, même la nuit ? Il n'était pas si idiot que ça en fin de compte.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce genre de lecture pouvait vous intéresser.

\- Hein ? Fit Thor en rivant son regard bleu sur lui avant de comprendre. Ah .. Ça.

Prenant le livre en main, il se frotta la nuque avec sa main libre, une expression de gêne prenant place sur son visage barbu.

\- Je, enfin, en tant que futur roi d'Asgard, il est de mon devoir de connaître les autres peuples d'Yggdrasil. Dit-il maladroitement.

\- Vraiment ? Se permit le mage avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Y'a rien de drôle ! S'emporta le blond en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Soupira le mage en sentant la situation repartir dans des cris.

Se remettant assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, il regarda avec surprise Thor se mettre près de lui, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Sortant son livre, le blond se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que … Tu peux … M'expliquer certaines choses ?

\- Pardon ?

Désignant des pages du livre, ou plus particulièrement des lignes de textes, le prince aux cheveux dorés supplia du regard celui à la peau bleue.

\- Je comprends pas !

Clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, et surtout retenant son rire devant son expression perdu, le brun tendit la main pour prendre le livre.

\- Et personne d'autre que moi ne peut t'aider ?

\- J'ai bien pensé à quelqu'un mais … Il doit se reposer à l'heure qu'il est.

Arquant en sourcil en comprenant qu'il parlait d'Olik, Loki se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel avant lire rapidement le texte dans ses mains.

\- Et tu t'es dis que tu devais demander au seul géant de glace présent à Asgard ?

\- A la base, je venais ici pour lire. J'y peux rien, si tu es là toi aussi.

\- Donc tu viens de faire deux pierres d'un coup.

\- Ouais ouais. Grogna Thor en croisant les bras contre son torse, les joues gonflées.

Durant un court instant, Loki le trouva presque attendrissant, son poignet brûlant doucement. Avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre sa lecture.

\- Les sceaux sur les corps ? C'est ça qui t'intrigue ?

\- Je trouve ça … Étrange. Avoua le dieu.

\- Étrange ?

\- Des marques sur le corps ! A part les marques d'âmes sœurs, on ne devrait pas avoir de marques !

Prenant une longue respiration, l'homme à la peau bleue prit le temps et surtout, remercia sa grande patience d'exister, pour expliquer l'importance de ces sceaux. Elles symbolisaient pour son peuple beaucoup de chose. Une famille. Un statut. Mais surtout, elles étaient propres à chaque personne tout en l'affiliant à une dynastie.

* * *

Il parla pendant plusieurs heures, tant et si bien que ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à caresser de ses rayons sa peau bleue qu'il s'arrêta, les joues violettes.

\- On devrait rentrer. Se risqua Thor en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Hochant la tête en lui emboîtant le pas, Loki heurta le dos musclé une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je … Merci pour ces explications.

\- Je t'en prie. Fit-il d'une voix froide.

S'apprêtant à entrer dans sa pièce, une main imposante se posa brutalement sur la poignée de porte. Regardant le propriétaire avec étonnement, sa bouche se sécha en croisant les orbes bleues.

\- Puis-je te demander un immense service, qui nous servirait tout les deux ?

\- … Je t'écoute.

\- Oli... Mon ami, me donne déjà des cours sur la culture et la civilisation de ton espèce. Mais il vient d'Asgard. J'aimerais aussi avoir ton point de vue sur ta propre histoire, pour ne plus commettre d'impair. Comme je l'ai fais par le passé déjà. Murmura t-il en guise d'excuse pour les attaques.

Surpris par l'attitude plus que mature, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'accepter l'offre avec un peu trop de joie. Il ne se l'avoua que plus tard, mais le sourire que lui offrit Thor en signe de paix le chamboula plus qu'il ne le pensait. Doucement mais lentement, les choses changeaient entre les deux hommes.

* * *

C'était sans compter sur la malice du destin.


End file.
